Something Unexpected
by Passionate Heart
Summary: What happens when the team's finally retired…and living sort of normal lives? What happens when they found out Sterling helped them get their new lives started, but only for one person's recognition and appreciation: Eliot? E/S my first male/male eek!
1. Chapter 1: Settling Down

**Something Unexpected**

**Summary**: What happens when the team's finally retired…and living sort of normal lives? What happens when they found out Sterling helped them get their new lives started, but only for one person's recognition and appreciation: Eliot?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Leverage people…just the plot…and any OCs.

**Chapter 1: Settling Down**

It hadn't been unanimous…but it was still four to one…making it an overruling vote. Eliot hadn't expected it…but yes, they had all retired and were living sort of _normal_ lives. Nate and Sophie wanted to get married and start a new life and Hardison and Parker…well, they wanted something different. They wanted something more real. It had been a year already and it was an interesting one. Sophie was a middle school teacher, Nate was a car dealer, Parker worked at an orphanage, and Hardison was an IT manager.

It was a surprise, but after the team completed a job for James Sterling, making him head of Interpol, Sterling created new identities for all of them, and wiped their records clean. He staged their death in an explosion so that none of those who were looking for them would go after them again. They were…free to be who they wanted…free to do what they wanted to do. They finally had a second chance at a normal life. Eliot expected at least Parker to be on his side against retirement, but she wanted to be with Hardison, and keep him out of danger. She wanted to start a life with Hardison…maybe even have his children. She was scared…but was willing if she was with Alec. Yes, she had started calling him Alec before their last job, and hasn't stopped since.

As of now, she was Mrs. Parker Hardison and loved every minute of it. She got married just a few months back, and Eliot was the best man, Sophie was the maid of honor, Nate walked her down the aisle, and they asked a Catholic priest to perform the ceremony. They had all taken their place as productive members of society in the suburbs of Chicago…all but Eliot who chose to live down just outside of New Orleans, in Chalmette, Louisiana. He flew up for the wedding, and stayed for a few weeks, but was soon back in his little home. He never talked about it really…and they couldn't figure out what he did as a profession, but whatever it was, they were sure he was the best at it.

Nate tried to check in with Eliot, but the ex-hitter never wanted them to come down to see him; he would simply just fly up to visit them. Still, it took something special for him to come…and it took Hardison a long time to find Eliot. In truth, Hardison didn't find Eliot, the ex-hitter mailed the ex-hacker a letter telling him to quit trying. It had a return address on it which they used to get a hold of him. As it was said, shortly after their new lives began, Nate and Sophie became married with Alec and Eliot as the best men, and Parker and Tara as the maids of honor. Now, Sophie had a little baby bump and was overjoyed when she found out it was a baby boy. Parker had teased her at the young couple's wedding, but Eliot congratulated Nate and Sophie, happy they were making a family for themselves. He shared nothing of his own relationships, work, home, or anything. He simply acted like they knew what he was doing, and didn't need to tell them a word.

In truth, Eliot lived in a small humble home and worked as a kickboxing trainer by day and a bouncer by night. His home was settled in Chalmette, which was nearly fifteen minutes away from New Orleans, where he worked at the nightclub and a little over twenty minutes from Metairie, where he worked at the Ancona's Mixed Martial Arts Gym. He never had a steady relationship. He simply enjoyed the women's company from time to time, but nothing ever serious. He found no reason to tell the others…especially since he himself could never keep their faces in his mind. He simply had no desire for a relationship…at least not with any of these people. he made it a point never to stay throughout the night. By the time the women woke up, he would already be gone…save for one woman. That was the good thing about New Orleans…the women weren't ever looking for a guy to settle down with. The only thing Eliot consistently thought about was _why. Why did Sterling help them create new lives?_ It didn't make sense. Sterling never did anything for anyone but himself. Sure, he was the head of Interpol now, but that would never make Sterling do anything nice for anyone else. He even went so far as to _kill_ the team so their pasts could no longer hunt them down. This is what Eliot's always wanted…wasn't it?

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Sterling sat in his new office tapping his fingers against his desk while looking at the big pile of papers that had been piling up day after day. It was just early afternoon and he was already dreading the day of work. Sighing, he pushed his seat back and stood abruptly. _I have to find him. If it's the last thing I do…I have to find him and tell him how I really feel._ Sterling couldn't shake the feeling from himself. So, he made a decision…he was going to hunt Spencer down, find out where he decided to take up a home and make him know just what the hitter did to this prim and proper Englishman. He had to know just how distracted the head of Interpol was feeling. Eliot had to know that Sterling had feelings for him.

He walked out of his office and into another room that was full of computers, databases, and paper files about all that Sterling had done since he entered the company. He sat at one of the desks and typed, looking for where Eliot had gone off to with his new ID…He was still Eliot Spencer, just with a different social security and background. Everything was clean, and to Sterling's surprise, Eliot kept it that way. It took all of twenty minutes to see that Eliot had gone to Chalmette to start his new life. He had become a very successful trainer and gave hope to the boys who were training there.

Ever since Eliot became the trainer, partnered with Raquel Dayan, who Sterling thought as Eliot's enemy, the gym never seemed to surprise the news. With each competition, members of this gym would place first through third in each bracket. He was the trainer of the Muay Thai Kickboxing and helped all the competitors to become successful fighters. It was a surprise just how busy Eliot kept himself. Trainer and bouncer, all in a day's work? Still, that wasn't all Eliot Spencer did. He even volunteered at different places for abandoned or abused children. He spent time at the local orphanages, helped a few social workers, and simply connected with troubled children. When trouble broke out at the schools, Eliot seemed to be called more often than the parents because the parents showed no interest in their children. Eliot made them all feel special. He had a gift.

Something that Eliot had done that completely through Sterling for a ride was the fact that not only did he find Raquel a job, but he got her a place to stay.She was supposed to be just a fling, and it seemed that were the case, because the two were completely professional in public, working side by side at the gym…but by night, after the clubs no longer needed the ex-Hitter, there were a few occasions they spent the early morning hours in each other's arms.

Sterling didn't know why this bothered him so much, but it did. It wasn't like the two fighters were dating or engaged or anything, but something about seeing the two together really made his skin itch. He leaned back from the computer, wiped the memory from it and took in a deep breath. Now all he needed was a plan.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

It was nearly 5:00 at night meaning it was near time for the training gym to be closing. Eliot sparred with one more teenager who was sent to train as a means to stay out of juvi. He had a few crimes in his past, but Eliot talked to the judge on the boy's last strike. The judge agreed that if Eliot could keep the boy out of trouble for the remainder of his parole time, the boy wouldn't have to be sent back to the cell. Eliot took this job seriously. He made sure the boy attended all of his classes, came to train after school, and stay until 9:30 at night cleaning the place with Eliot. Then, he would walk the boy back to his own place and expect nothing other than the teenager to stay at home, shower, complete his homework and sleep through the rest of the night. There were a few occasions early on when the kid slipped out to meet up with old "friends" but that was cut off just as quickly when Eliot would meet and greet the others. Now, all Eliot had to do was give the boy a stern look to reinforce how seriously he took his mentoring.

Eliot sparred with the boy putting to practice all he had learned that day. "Jack, I need you to stay focused! You keep planning your next move. You can't do that! You have to take it one move at a time and react to what is happening!"

"Ok, ok, sorry man. Chill out," the teenager flipped his black emo-styled hair out of his face.

Eliot stopped and put both hands on the boy's shoulders. "Look, this is your last strike. You have to be prepared. By the time parole is ended, you have to be a new man. You can't keep screwing up and say you didn't expect to get caught or whatever nonsense you plan to throw at the judge. He won't listen." Eliot shook his head and half turned away. "You're getting a second chance early on in life. I suggest you take it while you can and change your path from the recklessness you've been leading it towards."

"Man, what's up with you? Why are you doing this? I've seen you around town all the time. So, why the hell are you doing it? Helping all these kids who can't do anything for themselves, or whose parents don't give shit?"

"Someone has to watch out for these kids. I do it….I do it because…" Eliot had a hard time explaining himself, but he tried. "Someone has to help them find the straight path, even if it's not perfect." Eliot looked down at the mats when he finished, and before Jack could question his trainer any more, Raquel came up between the two, "Look, Jack, call it in early. I'll help Eliot clean the mats. You just be sure to get home and stay there." Her tone was strict and her accent thick. She held no sentiment in her voice and no patience. With a quick nod, the boy left the ring, grabbing his bag and running out. With the boy gone, Raquel put a hand on Eliot's shoulder, "You don't have to explain yourself. You do what you wish, for whatever reasons. He should be proud to have you as a role model."

"Yeah," Eliot replied as he set to work on the cleaning.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

After cleaning up the gym, and putting everything in order, Eliot took a quick shower, changed his clothes and headed toward the night club he worked at, The Maison. He took his position as the bouncer, but after about 10 minutes, the owner walked up to him, "Hey Eliot, how's about you grace us with a song or two?" The lady beamed as her smile showed all whites. Eliot couldn't help but nod. She was like a grandmother to him; she was older Southern African-American woman who knew how to cook, mix drinks and get a party started.

"I'd be honored to sing a few."

"Great, then you better get started, sugar! We need something to make the crowd dance!" With that, the older woman disappeared and Eliot headed up to the stage. He was handed a guitar from one of the members of the band with a smile as he jumped down from the stage, "Thanks man, you gave me the freedom to get a drink…and a dance!"

"No problem man, just save the girls for me," Eliot joked back as he tuned the guitar. He looked at the band and they knew the two songs he wanted to sing. The two were his favorites and were both definitely crowd pleasers. They weren't the typical songs played at this Blues/Jazzy Nightclub, but everyone welcomed the change of pace he brought with him. He smiled and began strumming the cords and let his deep raspy voice take over his body, letting him enter another world he rarely entered…one without a care for anyone or anything. The only thing that mattered was how the music flowed through his entire being, making him feel alive and well.

_So you're tired and beat  
And you've worked all week  
And you need a place you can let it go.  
Where the girls go wild  
And the boys play hard  
And you need a little more than just the radio.  
Well here's your open invitation  
With just a couple regulations.  
Let me warn you son, only come to have fun  
We don't take kindly to serious.  
So leave your troubles at the door  
Unless you want some in here._

Welcome to my house, buckle up tight  
Everybody sings and drinks, laughs & gets high.  
It's a country music, a little soul, it's a rock 'n roll rodeo.  
We don't tolerate no sitting around  
Everybody's dancin', groovin' and getting on down.  
So before you come in here with some kind of attitude  
You better read the house rules.

Around eleven o'clock when the front door locks  
And the boys start raising the bottle.  
Where the girls do the thing with the Mardis Gras beads  
And you know they're gonna show 'em if they got 'em.  
No matter what your story, a good time is mandatory.  
Well rule number 7 says don't touch the women  
But they can grab whatever they want to.

Welcome to my house, buckle up tight  
Everybody sings and drinks, laughs & gets high.  
It's a country music, a little soul, it's a rock' n roll rodeo.  
We don't tolerate no sitting around  
Everybody's dancing,' groovin' and getting on down.  
So before you come in here with some kind of attitude  
You better read the house rules.

No such thing as last call.  
We pick 'em up when they fall .  
We share the same bathroom stall,  
Says the sign on the wall. (1, 2, 3)

Yeah, welcome to my house, buckle up tight  
Everybody sings and drinks, laughs & gets high.  
It's a country music, a little soul, it's a rock n roll rodeo.  
We don't tolerate no sitting around  
Everybody's dancin', groovin' and getting on down.  
So before you come in here with some kind of attitude  
Boy, before you come a walkin' in here with any kind of attitude  
You better read the house rules.

Aww son, you better read the house rules.

(2, 3) 

While the song played, the ladies took advantage of it being a song geared towards them. With that song, all the females became the aggressive females men wished to see more of. Eliot smiled as he grabbed a whiskey bottle that was handed to him and took a huge gulp from it. He was so entranced at the moment that he didn't recognize the man standing in the corner just watching the entire ordeal.

The man wouldn't admit it, but he was turned on just by the sight of the muscular man standing on the stage playing a song and singing like there was no tomorrow. He had such a charisma, this one was saddened he never paid attention to it until it was too late. He never meant for Eliot to hate him, but denial seemed the smartest option to accept. He couldn't just up and tell this very masculine man how he felt. With that song, it was almost 100% proven that this guy would never look twice at another male…unless it was for a fight.

Before the man could dwell too much more, the singer started up another song that made the audience sway that much closer to each other. The heat between the bodies was apparent and the chemistry that was being experimented with caught his attention…maybe tonight was the best chance he'd ever get. The worst that could happen was what? _Oh, right, the ex-hitter could beat this man to a bleeding mess in a matter of seconds!_ That made him consider his decision, but he wanted to give it a try…so before he could talk himself out of it, he walked over to the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey and a glass of bourbon on the rocks. He downed the shot quickly and took the bourbon and leaned against the bar as he listened to the lyrics of the other song:

_I was down in Whiskey River  
Stopped in for a drink  
Minding my own business  
Trying not to think  
Bartender came over with a shot of his best  
Said this ones from the lady in the long black dress  
She came waltzing 'round the corner  
Anybody sitting here  
Started taking off her glasses and letting down her hair  
I said thank you for the drink ma'am  
How'd you know my brand?  
She said there's certain things a woman can tell about a man  
I said_

(Chorus)  
Do you like the hard kick of old Kentucky Bourbon?  
Or the slow burn of Tennessee rye  
Just when I thought I lost her  
In petty conversation  
She said slide over and kiss me  
I got more than whiskey in mind

Oh man my heart was jumping  
Shaking on the stool  
I moved a little closer  
And I tried to play it cool  
The band started rockin'  
It was kinda hard to hear  
I order us a double  
And chased it with a beer  
How

(Chorus)

Ooooo  
I started getting dizzy from the liquor on her lips  
No 80 proof has ever got me buzzing like this  
I love the  
Man I love the  
Hard kick of old Kentucky bourbon  
And the slow burn of Tennessee rye  
At this point in the night no need for conversation  
Slide over and kiss me  
I got more than whiskey  
Slide over and kiss me  
I got more than whiskey in mind  
Yeah 

Once he had finished the song, the crowd started jumping up like hyperactive kids that had too much sugar and weren't ready for bed. They all cheered "ENCORE! ENCORE! ONE MORE SONG! ENCORE!"

They all wanted him to continue, and Eliot looked at the rest of the band and they all smiled their approval. Eliot thought a moment and shook his head. "I'll let the band chose the next song. How's 'bout that?"

The crowd cheered their approval and Eliot looked back to the band in question. There was a spark in each of their eyes and he knew instantly what song they wanted him to sing:

_''C'mon... hahaha... yeah...''_

Well down in Panama city  
They perfected the art of the tan.  
And those Oklahoma girls  
They sure know why they call it Heartland.  
Well up in Seattle, boy they'll have you prayin' for rain.  
And those Tempe, Arizona women'll have you beggin' for shade.  
And from that Valley girl talk to that Southern Belle drawl,  
Oh my God,  
Hey hey y'all!

My girl, she's American Made.  
''(raised right here in the USA)''  
Yeah my girl, she's American Made.  
''(hotter than an Independence July day)''  
''ah'' She loves flag flying, hot apple pie, cold beer at a football game!  
My girl, she's American Made.  
Well there's a Tennessee girl who will always have a place in my heart. - ''that's right''  
And those Broadway beauties, they sure know how to play their parts.  
''ooh'', Louisiana ladies got a mojo that makes you wanna stay.  
Yeah, but there's a city full of angels, always waiting on me home in L.A.  
''yeah'', I can hang down in Texas, while them girls sing along  
Living on Lonestar beer and Pat Green songs!

My girl, she's American Made.  
''(raised right here in the USA)''  
Yeah my girl, she's American Made.  
''(hotter than an Independence July day)''  
She loves flag flying, hot apple pie, cold beer at a football game!  
My girl, she's American Made.

– Instrumental –

''mmm'', She loves flag flying, hot apple pie, cold beer at a baseball game!  
My girl, she's American Made  
Yeah, my girl is American Ma-a-a-de, ''ooh''  
My girl  
''(raised right here in the USA)''  
''ooh'' Getting knee deep in that Alabama red clay  
My girl  
''(raised right here in the USA)''  
Oh and up in Indiana, man, rollin' in the hay  
''(raised right here in the USA)''  
And over in Hawaii you can find a good lei  
''(She's American Made)  
(Raised right here in the USA)''

''*chuckle*'' She's got a tattoo on her ass that says USDA  
''(raised right here in the USA)''

With that song finishing up, Eliot jumped off the stage and headed over to the bar to order his own drink. IT wasn't until he had finished his double shot of whiskey and was half way done with his own bourbon that he realized someone was sitting a few feet away staring at him.

**A/N: So, this is my first chapter, I know there are a lot of songs…3 to be exact, but I just love Christian Kane's songs and couldn't help but add them in! I'll experiment with different songs he can sing, but I wanted this first chapter to be true to him…COUNTRY ALL THE WAY! **

**So, the songs he sang were all his own: "The House Rules," "Whiskey in Mind," "American Made." I got the songs from lyric websites, so if they lyrics are wrong, I apologize. :( I hope they aren't though! If all else fails, you can always youtube his songs! **

**Thanks for reading, but please review! I'm really excited about writing some Leverage fanfics, and this is my first shot at it. I hope you all enjoy it. If so, I will continue! This is also my first guy/guy romance, so give me a little slack! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2: Truth Be Told

**Leverage: Something Unexpected**

**Chapter 2: Truth Be Told**

**A/N: So, I hope I can get new readers! I do want to give a special thanks to **_**hyperfuzzy**_** who reviewed my story and commented on it! That makes me sooooooo happy! Thanks for the support. **

Eliot began searching the bar as he could feel someone's stare on him. His breath quickened and adrenaline was pumping into him, ready for a fight. He finished off his bourbon and started to leave the bar when he finally spotted the one staring so intently at him. _How could he miss this person?_ He let out an irritated growl as he turned away from the figure and grabbed his leather jacket.

"I'm calling it in early," he told the older woman owner, SharLette.

"Don't be calling it early Eliot! The party ain't even started."

"Oh, I think I got it started enough. It's just been a rough week. Sorry to let you down, but unless you want a real fight to break loose with the _bouncer_ as the one to start it, I best be on my way."

"Well, be here tomorrow, Sugar. Promise?"

"I'll be back and ready for work tomorrow, Darlin'."

"Ok then, you can leave early." She gave a quick wink to her employee before turning to a person ordering a drink.

"Thanks." With that, Eliot walked out of the bar and over to his motorcycle. He pulled out the keys and was about to pull on his helmet when he heard gravel being crushed under someone's foot. His voice turned dangerous before he turned to the figure, "You better walk away now before you get a mouthful of gravel."

"I don't think so, Spencer. I helped clear your name, now I deserve the chance to talk to you about your _new _and _exciting_ second chance at life."

"I haven't done anything illegal and you know it, Sterling," his voice seethed anger and hatred for the other man, but he did finally turn around as he set his helmet on the seat of the motorcycle and crossed his arms.

"Oh, illegal is relative. I'm sure I could find something to put you in my custody for the rest of your life," Sterling sneered. There was something about Eliot that made him upset. Maybe it was that he was frustrated that he couldn't get any closer to the man than his fists would allow. Sighing, he shook his head, "Look, Eliot, I didn't come here to accuse you or threaten you or interfere in your new life. I just came,-"

"You can't con me Sterling. Be straight with me, and get out of my hair. I don't want to hear a sob story, I don't want to know what you had to do to find me, just tell me what you want from me and get lost."

"I'm _trying _to tell you what I want from you, dammit! You think this is easy?"

This caught the ex-hitter's attention and he leaned back against his bike and tightened his arms further around himself as if he were bracing for some negative news…Sterling probably wanted him for a job. Though that might sound nice to actually do something like a job, he feared that it might have something to do with the rest of the team. He didn't let his worry show as he just cocked an eyebrow to signify he was listening and indeed interested to know what needed to be done.

Sterling looked at the relaxed yet cautious posture of Eliot and nearly changed his mind on the spot. Eliot would kill him in an instant. There was no way a man like Eliot would go for a relationship with any man…much less a very strong rival who hurt Eliot, hurt the team, threatened Eliot and insulted his methods of protecting his team. The words he spoke to the team against Eliot during the Zanzibar Marketplace Job rang in ears. _Your friends' lives hang on a balance, and you're going to take your cues from a punch-up artist instead of me? Hmph. Call me when you need me, 'cause you're going to need me. _ He intruded when it came to Eliot's job and threatened to do it more effectively. He insulted the hitter in every possible way and now he was standing there, about to share his true feelings. After he expressed himself, it would be Eliot's turn to insult him…and he would simply have to live with it and walk with his tale between his legs.

"I'm waiting," Eliot remarked slight annoyance seeping through the words. He wasn't one for patience, and the look in Sterling's eyes was not a comforting one.

"Look, Eliot, I know we've had our differences, and we've had our fights…but I need to ask if we can move past them."

"Why should we? We are nothing to each other."

The words were so matter of fact, but still stung the older man, and he took in a deep breath, "Well, maybe I want there to be something between us. Maybe I want us to mean something to the other. Is there a chance? A miniscule of a chance that this could be achievable?"

"Let me think…no." Eliot shook his head wondering what this man was talking about. "Look, you're probably drunk. Why don't you call a cab and get back to your fancy hotel, and then just leave in the morning. We'll just act like this conversation never happened."

"BECAUSE THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT, ELIOT SPENCER!" Sterling shook his head fiercely; anger was now evident in his voice. It was hard to admit his feelings and Eliot wasn't making it any easier. "I am NOT drunk and I will not be waved away by a few sarcastic words. I will leave when I am done!"

"Fine, so you're not drunk." Eliot deadpanned, obviously not believing it. By the older man's reaction, Eliot figured he must've drank a few too many.

Sterling cleared his throat and took in another breath, "Eliot, I am not drunk. I only had a few drinks, which I am completely capable of handling, and it was so I could get the nerve to tell you-" his words stopped coming as he took a few steps closer to Eliot.

"Tell me what?" Eliot's voice got low and venomous; he feared there was news about the team and he wasn't going to let Sterling play with his emotions anymore. "Tell me, now," the growl in his voice showed he was done playing games, done entertaining the idea that Sterling wanted a heart to heart. He was finished.

Sterling looked into the deep blue eyes of the other man and was at a loss of words. He took a chance, deciding words wouldn't begin to explain what he felt. Without further hesitation, he closed the space between himself and the ex-hitter, and pressed his lips to the younger man. It was soft at first, nervous, but when he felt Eliot tighten, he took the kiss to a more fierce level. He needed the man to see just what he was doing to this insurance agent. Sterling's hands flew up to Eliot's hair and quickly tugged at a few locks, pulling the other man that much closer to himself.

He was surprised when Eliot didn't shove him off, but that instead, the other man continued the kiss, letting their lips move at an easy rhythm, slowing down the pace of Sterling. Eliot seemed to have taken control of the kiss, letting their lips explore each other. He didn't give access to his tongue, and didn't push for Sterling's but instead, he kept it simple…like he was testing the waters. It took the two men a moment before they pulled away, but Eliot's expression was a little intimidating, "What the hell?"

"You accepted it, don't put all the blame on me," Sterling shot back.

"I don't give a damn what I did, why'd you come all this way to kiss me for? Are you _crazy_?"

"Yes, I think I am, Eliot. I'm _crazy_ about you. All I've thought about since I cleared all your names is that there was a possibility, a chance that we could put the past behind us. You're good at that, right? Leaving the past as the buried past."

He didn't mean to say the last phrase; he knew that Eliot had a hard time talking or even thinking about his past.

"Get the hell away from me Sterling." His voice returned to his dangerous tone and he turned to grab his helmet. "You can stay here until you feel like leaving, but I'm gone. You come within twenty feet of me, and I'll show you if I can move on from the past. Just tempt me and see." With that, Eliot hopped on his bike, revved the engine and spun away before Sterling could say anything more.

When the cloud of dust had settled, and he could no longer see Eliot riding into the night, Sterling let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. _So this is how it's going to be. This is how it'll end between us_. The insurance agent ran his fingers through his short hair and headed back into the bar in order to get really drunk. He didn't want to go back to his apartment yet. He didn't want to be alone for fear of the emotional breakdown that was waiting to happen. Once inside the bar, Sterling ordered a bourbon mixed with the strongest whiskey served at the bar. "Sonny, you must've had a bad day, how's about your drinks be on the house?"

"I am very capable of paying my own way, Ma'am."

"I'm sure you are, still, a man like you should be married, and a wife would hate to see you put this all on your credit card…or waste the cash on such needful drinking."

"If you insist, Ma'am," Sterling dipped his head in appreciation and proceeded to order another hard whiskey and a tall glass of beer.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

It had been nearly two weeks since the encounter, and after Sterling drowned his sorrows in too many drinks, he didn't move out of his hotel room for another two days. Now, he was back in his office, slowly clearing one assignment before diving into the next. Every member of Interpol was afraid for their career because Sterling was in a very irritated mood, and they all were cautious because of the fear that he was just going to fire them all. Sterling never dealt with the employees unless it was to give orders or assignments. He didn't even so much as say "hello" to his own secretary.

Now, Sterling found himself leaning back into his cushioned chair as he flipped through yet another assignment. The paperwork was in one hand, and strong, black coffee in his other…with a smidge of bourbon to add a little kick. He sighed as he gulped the drink away and closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. Just what he needed…a headache. He set the paperwork and coffee down and began rummaging through his desk drawers to see if he had any pain relief medicine. As he fumbled through the paperwork, he pushed aside another file, making its contents fall out. The contents were pictures of the entire Leverage Team while working their last job. Instantly, Sterling's chest tightened and fought to take in a breath, _Damn it…no, Damn HIM!_

Sterling slammed shut the drawer and stood angrily, leaving everything unorganized on his desk. He opened his office door and in a harsh tone asked his secretary, "Ms. Joyce, do you have any Tylenol or Aspirin or anything so I can lose this migraine?"

"Of course Mr. Sterling," she replied hastily as she opened her middle drawer. She handed him the bottle and told him it was important he ate something before taking the pills.

"Cancel all my meetings for the day." With that comment, he turned absently back to his office and slammed the door shut. Everyone in the office let out the breath they had been holding when he had opened his office door. After each worker calmed down a bit, they got back to work just in case he made another appearance as they worked.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Raquel was curious. There was something different about Eliot since she told Jack to leave early. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but he was different. His stance was harsher, his patience was more thin than usual and he hadn't gone over to her place since that night. She wondered if he got rejected at the bar and his pride was hurt, but still…that didn't seem to fit right either. She tried to talk to him about it, but he would get irritated and just tell her to shove off. If she were any other woman, she'd be depressed by the rudeness, but she knew that was just his form of defense.

During these two weeks, Eliot didn't train the people at the gym, but let Raquel do that. He would go over to the corner punching bag and beat it until there was nothing left to beat. It was almost time for an intervention, and she sure as hell wasn't going to do it alone. She was going to call for backup: Sophie and the gang.

It had taken her a few days to get a hold of the team, and she knew Eliot would _hate_ her for telling the team where he had made his home…but he needed help, and when he got this stubborn, the only people that could get through to him was his own family.

She was training Jack when her cell phone started ringing, "Drake, take over for me, I have to get this call."

…-…

"Hello,"

"Hello, darling,'" the British voice rang out in a pleasant tone.

"It's about time you called. Are you all here?" the Hebrew accent was thick but still pleasant.

"We sure are. We're actually pulling into your driveway as we speak."

"Great, I'll head over there to you. Then we can talk about what needs to be done."

"Sounds like a plan. See you shortly."

…-…

Raquel walked over to Eliot, "Look, I have to leave now. Something came up and I have to go take care of it."

"Is everything ok?" Eliot's voice turned more worried as he looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah, everything's fine. There's just some stuff that I need to deal with right now. I'll be back tomorrow though."

"Ok, well, just call if you need anything."

"Will do."

…-…

Once at her apartment, Raquel smiled at the sight of Sophie's baby bump which turned out to be bigger than expected, "Well, you're looking healthy."

"Yeah, right?" Sophie asked with a bright smile. "The doctor said that I'm doing really well for this being my first try. He said I'm growing a lot faster than expected, and soon I'll be able to get the ultrasound!"

"Well that's just awesome for you and Nate. I'm really happy for the both of you."

"Thank you," Nate replied. "Now how's about we work on the issue at hand: Eliot."

"Well, can I get anyone a drink? I have orange soda in the fridge."

…-…

Once everyone had settled down with their drinks and snacks, Raquel curled up on her sofa couch and told them what she knew about Eliot's change.

She told them that he had been bothered for awhile, but was under control up until two weeks ago. It seemed that he completely changed. He had an even shorter temper, if that was even possible and seemed very out-of –focus. It was so unlike him that it was even noticeable with the teenagers he helped on a daily basis.

After hearing the story, the team looked around each other and began to wonder what they could do to help him. He never asked for their help or let them know what he did in life. Raquel, however, told them of Eliot's activities and they found out that even on the weekends he didn't spend as down time. During the weekends, when he should be resting up, he would either be at tournaments with the people he trained or he would be working with the construction company in town, helping them rebuild the parks and recreation places. He was always involved in something that dealt with the betterment of the community. Once a month, there was a community clean up and since he moved into the place, he had always been a part of it.

Raquel explained that his gym was a place for the youth. There were very few people who were out of school. It was primarily for those in high school or college and would be a place for them to hang out and socialize so they would stay off the streets. He never talked about his past to those who inquired and would simply answer, "I have a lot of penance ahead of me." They soon learned to leave it at that because he wouldn't even entertain them if they asked any more questions.

They all continued their questions and answers and were deep in conversation when they heard the loud roar of a motor pull into the parking area of Raquel's apartment.

"Shoot!" she exclaimed as she jumped off the couch and moved towards the window. After a quick peak, she turned to the table and picked up her phone seeing she had three missed calls and a voicemail….when she looked at the time, she realized she had been talking to the gang for over four hours! "Shoot, shoot, shoot! He's gonna be PISSED!"

"What is it?" Sophie asked with her voice full of concern.

"It's Eliot. He's here. It appears that he's called three times over the span of four hours and I never answered." She put the phone to her ear and listened to the voicemail. "Ugh, now he's concerned that I'm in trouble. I just up and left work without much of an explanation. I should've known he would be _really_ concerned. I never leave early. _Never_."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Parker inquired. "It's not like we can just stay here. He'll get really upset that we're here. Right?"

"He would be upset, but what can we do? We can't sneak out right from under his nose. If he's concerned about Raquel's safety, then he'll be on full alert and will be looking for any suspicious movement. Personally, I can't sneak out anyway," Sophie explained.

They all looked around and then looked at Nate who hadn't said much since the explanation of Eliot started. He was now sitting on the couch staring blankly at the wall across from him.

"Uh, Nate, man. We need a plan. Eliot's gonna wanna kill us all when he sees we're here!" Hardison shouted as he waved his hand in front of the Mastermind.

"Nate looked up at that moment and sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right, but we have to let him see us here. We need to talk to him. We'll simply say we _found_ Raquel and figured if we found her, we'd find him."

With that, the team remained seated on the couches but stirred in anticipation as Raquel ran downstairs to open the door for Eliot.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

"What the HELL!" the team heard from the other side of the door in a less-than-patient tone.

"Eliot, they came here to talk to me. They had no intention of figuring about your current life because you've made it clear that you didn't want them involved. I however, _have_ shown interest in their lives and I wanted to see Sophie's baby. She is so excited about it and I've heard a few things, but I wanted to see it firsthand."

"Why did you lie about it then, why didn't you just tell me they were coming and not to worry?"

"You would've argued against it at the gym instead of here. I have the right to ask whomever I want to my place, and I so chose to invite them. You have to deal with it. If you don't like it, you don't have to see them."

There was a pause as they stood right in front of the door. Then in a voice almost too quiet to belong to Eliot, the man whispered, "Is that what you want? Do you not want me to see them? Do _they_ not want me to see them?" His last question seemed like a sincere worry…like he was afraid they wanted nothing more to do with him.

As if on cue for assurance, Raquel's voice replied soothingly, "That's not it at all, Eliot. They just don't want to ram into your life completely uninvited."

"I want to see them, if I can." Eliot responded back after a short moment.

With that, Raquel opened the door and gave Eliot access to her apartment. The team looked at the two hitters as they entered, but before the door was closed, Parker had jumped over the couch and into Eliot's arms. "I've missed you so much Eliot! You never come around or call! I was worried you had gotten lost or something!"

"Parker, I was never lost. I just-it's just-forget it Parker. It's none of your concern anyway. I just feel like it was the best to stay out of y'all's lives."

Nate stood just then and walked over the couch extending his hand to his former teammate, "Eliot, it's good to see you're well. It has been awhile since you've been around. Last time we were all together was Parker and Hardison's wedding."

"Yeah, how's that been working out for the both of you?" Eliot asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Man, it's been AWESOME!" Hardison replied as he stood and gave Eliot a brotherly hug.

It was Sophie who stayed seated on the couch with a pillow propped in front of her belly and her arms wrapped tightly around it. Eliot's breathing hitched as he looked into her eyes as he tried to imagine what was in her mind. He figured she was upset. She wanted to be the mother-figure in the group, and with Eliot leaving like he did, it was a personal slap to her face saying he was uninterested in her knowing about his life…very similar to a son leaving home and never looking back. Eliot had done it once to his own family, and now seeing his second family, as dysfunctional as it may be, he felt a twinge of regret for doing it a second time. He slowly approached the couch she was sitting on, hesitant in how she would respond. When he got to her though, they took a short moment to just look in each other's eyes and try to make a connection. When that moment had passed, Sophie lifted herself off the couch and pulled Eliot into a tight embrace. It took a long moment before she released him, but Eliot didn't seem in any hurry. He simply responded by wrapping his own arms protectively around her, holding her close and breathing in the flowery scent of her hair. She smelled of rose petals and lavender, probably because of long bubble baths that were a form of Nate's spoiling her.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

"Eliot," Nate's voice broke the silence and the younger man reluctantly pulled away from Sophie. Before he turned to acknowledge Nate, his former "boss," he looked down at Sophie's stomach and smiled at the idea of having a "nephew" or "niece."

"What's up, Nate?" Eliot finally asked as he turned away from the woman.

"It's good to see you, but you probably know that we've been more than worried about you. We could have traced you and tracked you if we wanted to dismiss your desire for privacy, but we didn't…even though Hardison has tried to on several occasions. However, now that we're all here together and not for a wedding, I'd like you to talk to us. I know you were upset with our choice to retire and you stopped talking about it right after it was decided. You probably hate me for making the final say, but now we want to hear how you feel about it all. You can obviously see how we're all taking it, but you've hidden your live from us in every way you could and now it's our turn to understand you."

"Nate, I don't think what I've done with my life has that much importance to it. Honestly, I've moved on. I'm trying to live a _normal_ life, whatever the hell that is."

"And how's that going for you?"

"It sucks Nate. I hate it. I hate not having a job that I'm good at. Sure, I can play the game of being a normal citizen, but my skills can't be put to regular day-to-day jobs. My life was our team. Without it, it's pointless to continue on."

"You aren't planning on killing yourself?" Parker asked with a horrified look on her face.

"No, Parker, I don't plan on committing suicide. What kind of person do you think I am?" Eliot rebutted.

"Just checking. You know, since you're gonna be an uncle and all."

"A what? Parker, you're not…or…huh?" Eliot looked more than confused, but shook his head and continued, "You're talking about Sophie, right?"

"No, silly. If I was talking about Sophie, I'd say you're having a baby brother…but you're gonna be an uncle! I'm having a baby! It's a _she!_"

"Hell," was all he could manage in a quiet whisper.

"Yeah man, it was an oops, but we're really excited about her!"

"I guess that owes the both of you a congrats," he replied this time with a genuine smile…something the team hadn't seen in a long time.

"Thanks!" Parker squealed as she jumped from her seat and into Eliot's chest. Eliot held her as her legs wrapped around his waist and her head buried in his neck. She held him tightly and he realized she was afraid he would be around for the baby. She whispered, "Let us in, let us in, let us help you move on." He only knew what she said by the movement of her lips against his neck and realized there was no voice, only the silent plea to accept retirement and continue on with life.

"How?" he whispered in response against her shoulder. His voice was too quiet for anyone to hear, but he knew his movement was understandable by Parker. They had their own way of communicating with each other; that style was different from the rest of the team and no one else understood it.

"Dude, if you were any other guy, and she was anyone other than Parker…I might be a little jealous right now," Hardison cut in with a smile.

Immediately, Parker jumped off Eliot and turned around facing Hardison, her hand now intertwined with Eliot's, "Sorry Hardison, but I need to steal Eliot for a minute."

Before anyone could say a word, Parker was dragging Eliot out of the living room and into the bathroom (of all places…really?)

"Seriously Parker, of all the places…you picked the bathroom? Really?"

"It's the most private place in a house, Eliot. You should know that. No one will come in unless they knock first."

"Ok, yeah, sure, whatever. What's up? What do you wanna steal me away for?"

"What's wrong? I think you're falling in love but are too afraid to commit. How can we help? You ask how to move on, well, here's the answer: let go…be free…follow your desires."

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy and I am asking for more reviews! Give me some feedback readers! Next chapter will be full of confrontations! Eek! **


	3. Chapter 3:How Do I Start?

**Something Unexpected Chapter 3: How Do I Start?**

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a long time since I've written! I've been really busy with life, but I've gotten time to finally write! This chapter is more of a set up to the next chapter…and I hope to get the next chapter up by the 27****th****…in honor of Christian Kane's birthday! :) Wish me luck on that! Lol. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I'm looking forward to some reviews! Sorry this didn't have the confrontation I was originally hoping for. It's just that when I started writing, I realized there were a few things that needed to happen! **

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Parker decided to steal Eliot from the team, and she successfully had him in his bathroom for more than an hour. Everyone had been pacing, but when the door finally opened, Parker was smiling and Eliot had an extremely thoughtful expression playing on his facial features.

"Why'd you steal him away for so long, Baby?" Hardison asked a little concerned.

"I needed to show him that he can still trust us."

"Well, how's he supposed to trust _us_ if he only talks to you?"

"That's easy; I told him he could trust us. Then I told him how!"

Everyone shared the same confused expression as they looked at Parker and then to Eliot.

"I, uh, have to go to work, but I'll see y'all tonight, right?" Eliot asked in a soft voice.

"Of course you will see us," Sophie announced.

"Man, you'll only get to see us if you cook for us! It's been to long!" Hardison whined.

"You can come back over to my place, Eliot," Raquel stated. "Or would you rather we all go to your place?"

"Here's fine."

"But why?" Parker inquired.

"Because my place is small and has no electronics. Hardison would freak out. Plus, it doesn't have anything to make it 'homey' so Sophie wouldn't be comfortable at all. This place is fine. I can cook whatever y'all wanna eat. Just text me and let me know if I have to go to the store."

"Sounds like a plan," Nate said as he went over to Eliot and gave him a hug. "We'll see you when you get back."

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Eliot worked his shift at the bar without much incident. There were a few occasions where men got super drunk and wanted to fight over a lady, but Eliot took care of those situations quickly and got the men out of the bar before a really big fight erupted.

"So, how's my Sugar doing?" SharLette asked as she mixed some drinks.

"I'm doing just fine. There's just a lot on my mind…but I'm getting it all organized."

"Well that's good, but you better get things organized quickly. You never know how long a person can wait for you to organize yourself."

"What are you talking 'bout?"

"Honey, I'm talking 'bout you needing a lover, and you ain't gonna find one with your head buried in the sand."

"You may think I need someone, but I'm quite content living on my own."

"Of course ya are. That's because you're too scared to go for something. You think you're gonna get hurt."

"I'm a bouncer, I can take the beatings. I can take the pain."

"Yes, physical pain is fine with you, but it's the emotional pain that you're worried about.

"Shar, how 'bout you keep mixing those drinks, and I'll do my job, and not worry 'bout each other's personal lives?"

"You work for me boy, and I can't just act like nothing's going on."

"I'm fine Shar. I promise. I'll find someone…when I'm ready."

"El, I'm afraid when you're ready, it'll be too late. Life's funny like that."

There was something about the way SharLette gave the warning. Eliot began to wonder if she knew more than she was letting on. It didn't really matter. There was no person he wanted to be with. He was reunited with his family, and he had no intention of dating or falling in love. He was serving a drink when his chest tightened and thoughts of that night played in his mind. Seeing Jim standing there as vulnerable as he was…and Eliot not knowing what the problem was until it hit in in the face, quite literally. _No…no freakin' way. There was no way I'm into Sterling. Not a chance on earth or hell._ These thoughts practically took Eliot by surprise making him groan inside. Life was never simple. It was funny that way. Eliot shook that thought out of his mind as fast as it appeared because that was one area he wasn't willing to get involved in…especially while at work. He would make plans to think everything over once he was safely alone in his own home. He couldn't even consider the idea of Sterling. That was just too disturbing.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Before Eliot made it home by 2:00 in the morning, the rest of the team had taken a nap so they were ready to hang out with Eliot and eat his magnificent food when he got back. They were all excited about this small reunion. Hardison tried to ask Parker what she talked to Eliot about, but she wouldn't say much. She only told him that she was making him understand that they were still a team…a family and he could trust them. Hardison finally accepted her explanation before settling on the couch and turning on his computer so he could spend some time in the world of WoW. By the time Hardison had successfully completed a raid, Eliot slipped into the apartment with a few bags of groceries in hand. Hardison didn't hear him enter which made Eliot chuckle. Hardison hadn't changed a bit.

It wasn't until Eliot had finished setting all the things out and was half way done with the chopping that Hardison looked up from his computer and screamed like a girl when he saw the muscular figure in the kitchen. Everyone scrambled out of their sleeping areas and Eliot burst into laughter. He couldn't hold it in as he saw the remainder of the team look ready to fight and then annoyed when they realized Hardison freaked just because of Eliot. Raquel walked over to Hardison and hit him over the head, "How long has he been there?"

"I don't know. Ask him!" Hardison was trying to catch his breath as a slight blush of embarrassment settled on his cheeks.

"I've been here for about a half hour. He was submerged in his game, so I figured I wouldn't even try to interrupt him."

"Nice going man. You could've at least warned me that you were here."

"I made a bit of noise entering the place with a handful of groceries. It's not my fault your music is too loud."

"So, what's for dinner?" Parker squealed as she rushed over to Eliot, ignoring the joke against Hardison.

"I'm making rattlesnake steaks (a Blue Cheese, Jalapeno, Bacon, and Green Onion stuffed Filet Mignon), country fried steak fries and Lemon Garlic and Feta Sauteed Spinach."

"Sounds like a feast! Hurray!"

"Yeah, Parker. Stay out of the kitchen if you wanna eat."

"Sir yes sir," Parker smiled as she took the few steps back to exit the kitchen.

Everyone in the apartment was now moving in full swing as if it was only 7:00 at night. They all brushed their teeth and sat around the living room talking as they waited for the meal to be finished. The meal was finished after an hour and Eliot called them all around the kitchen table as he set all the food down in the center. Parker got the plates, Hardison got the cups, and Nate got the utensils. Finally, they were all seated around the table nad sharing in a meal just as they did when they were still on the job.

"You cooked the meal, so I'll clean up," Raquel said in between bites.

"I'll help too!" Parker cheered with a mouthful of spinach.

Things were back to normal. They all were together, but Eliot found his mind wandering to a possibly lonely man back in L.A. This wasn't good. He was thinking of Sterling more than he's thought about any one person for such a long time. He needed to shake off this feeling. How was that even possible? By the time the meal ended, and all the dishes were cleaned, Eliot leaned against the kitchen doorframe and came to a decision. "Hey y'all, I know ya just got here and all, but I've got something I need to do. If you could, just stay 'til I get back. It won't take longer than a few days I hope. I'll head out first thing today, probably in three hours."

"Yeah, that'll be enough time for you to sleep your full 90 minutes and then pack," Hardison noted as he was packing one of his laptops. "Do you need me to get you a flight?"

Eliot hesitated, but shrugged, "Sure, one ticket for L.A. Go ahead and make it a round trip, that way y'all will know when I'll be back."

"Could I give you a ride to the airport?" Parker asked.

"I'd love that. Y'all could come if you want. Ya know…see me off."

"Sounds like a plan," Nate smiled. "Can we do anything to help?"

"I don't know yet. The only thing I can think of is that y'all not leave 'til I'm back. Can ya do that?"

"Of course we can Darling," Sophie spoke with a soft voice. "You can also call us anytime you're in L.A. if you need some help. Anything. We'll be here for you."

"Thanks."

"Alright, your ticket is bought. Your name is Spencer Reed and your flight will leave in 4 hours. That's the closest I got. You're return flight will be this weekend. You'll have an entire week in L.A. so you'll have plenty of time to take care of everything."

"Hardison, you know we can use our real names, right?"

"Oh yeah, but it's not as fun. Plus, Sterling can track us all easily. I'd rather make it a little difficult for him."

The name took Eliot back a step. "Have you talked to Sterling?" His voice held slightly more venom than he anticipated, but even so, he hoped none of them kept in contact with the man. Even if he was the one to get them a clean bill of life.

"Nah man, I just keep my tabs on him. I don't think he even realizes it, but I got my bugs in his place. Why?"

"It don't matter. I just didn't think any of y'all would talk to him."

"Eliot, he did help us out," Nate half reprimanded. "I talk to him on occasion, but you also have to understand that we were friendly rivals before my son died."

"Nate, I'm not judging you or telling you who you can and can't talk to. I just didn't expect any of us to see him again. I figured if we saw him, it'd be so he could gloat."

"Sterling's too busy to gloat. He needs to increase his achievements if he wants to stay in charge of Interpol. Unlike us, he can't retire that easily."

"Hmph, I don't think he wants to retire."

"Without us actually doing his work, he's beginning to slide on the polls. He hasn't really done anything spectacular since we did that last job."

"Right." Eliot looked down at his hands as the wheels in his head began to turn. What if this was his second chance at the life he loved so much? What if he became Sterling's hitter? "Well, I have to get ready. I'll see y'all in a couple of hours."

"Can we pick you up?"

"Sure Parker, you can even follow me home. Just find your own way back."

"Ok, I can do that!" Parker exclaimed as she jumped up from the couch and onto Eliot's chest.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

"So, why are you going to L.A.?"

"Parker, it doesn't really matter, does it."

"Of course it does. You're trying to act normal, but this is more than just a personal job. This is something special. You're trying to _retrieve_ something aren't you!"

"Parker, what are you talking 'bout? I ain't tryin' to retrieve nothing!" his Southern accent lay heavily on those words like they did when he was trying hard to hide something.

"Didn't I just spend over an hour with you telling you to let us in? Why aren't you listening to me?"

"I have let you in. I'm letting you come with me to my place, aren't I?"

"That's nothing. You know I could find your place just as easily as if you let me ride in your car. So, that doesn't count."

"Fine. What do you wanna know?" Eliot's patience was almost lost, but he didn't want to get into an argument with Parker. It would be so unpredictable…especially since now she's pregnant. "But, if you want me to be honest with you, you gotta be honest with me."

"What're you talking about? I'm always honest."

"Sure ya are. Either way, I wanna know how you're feelin' 'bout being pregnant an' all. Tell me what it's like."

"Ok, after you tell me what you're trying to retrieve but still run away from. I see the conflict in your eyes. There's a war going on in your head and I'm not sure which part is going to win. In order to figure that out, I need to know what the sides are."

"Parker," Eliot sighed as he turned all of his attention onto the dim and deserted road ahead. "I'm trying to figure out if there's such a thing as a 'happily ever after' for a guy like me. The trouble is, I don't know if what I'm looking for is just desperation or true feelings. It's dumb and I feel like an idiot and it's hard to explain. I don't know what's gonna come from going back to L.A. but I'm gonna go…just to see if I can figure it out."

"Wow, it must really be complicated. Here, let me simplify it for you. Do you get butterflies in your stomach when you think about that specific somebody? Do you get all tingly and dream about kissing that person? Do you dream about sleeping with them?" 

"PARKER! Are you crazy? Really! You are not having this conversation with me. I don't want to think about any of that stuff."

"Then it's not love. You have to be willing to admit it if it's love. It can't be a secret. You have to be open. You know 'out of the closet' kind of thing."

The phrase sent a jolt of electricity through Eliot's body as anger reared up, "Parker, I'm not in _any_ closet, and if I was, I wouldn't just waltz on out. Life's more complicated than that. You can't just feel something and know the meaning of it!"

Parker gave the hitter a confused look. "What do you mean life's more complicated than that? Life's not complicated at all. All you have to do is sit back, maybe even meditate on the war that's going on…and then decide which side will win! I say, the side that wants to see this mysterious person should win."

"Why?" 

"Because I think Sterling will be happy to see you come back to him."

"Why would he ca-" the words died on Eliot's lips as he whipped his head back to face Parker. Her statement was so casual he almost missed it. She said his name…she said _Sterling_. "What are you talking about, Parker? What does Sterling have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. You tell me. You said you'd be honest, but you haven't, so I have to figure it all out. You got in a fight with Sterling and now you're trying to make it up. If it works, then who knows what'll come of that _relationship_."

"Parker, I'm warning you. If you mention…to _anyone_ this wild idea that you're coming up with on the spot, I will seriously maim you and through you to an isolated island! Don't you DARE tempt me." Eliot's voice was venomous. He had lost all patience. His eyes were dark and his voice was dangerously low as he turned back to the road. Still, only Parker could completely blow off any threat he produced.

"You wouldn't do that. I'm making a baby."

Eliot slammed the brakes and turned to face her. "There really is something wrong with you, Parker. Seriously."

"I know, but that's what makes you love me. I'm your _special_ sister…kind of like River…from Firefly."

"Ugh, Hardison's gotten to ya. There's no getting you back."

"I jumped off with Hardison. People do crazy things when their in love…that's what we do."

Eliot started to drive again and didn't speak until he was pulling into a small and rundown apartment complex. "This is it," he said as he got out of his truck and went to the other side to open the door for Parker.

"Thank you," she replied as she jumped down and walked with him hand in hand into the building. They walked up three flights of stairs before coming to a door down the end of a long hallway. "This is my place."

"Cool. It's secluded. It's dark…no one will find you here."

"I'm sure you'd be surprised. Parker, I just want to give you a heads up before you come in. I've been watching over a kid. His name's Hayden. His parent's kicked him out of his place a month ago, so he's been staying with me. The boy is 17 and can take care of himself, but I try to come by between jobs to make sure he's doing ok."

"Why didn't you say anything to us while we were all together? You left him alone for a really long time."

"Parker, he likes to take care of himself. He doesn't want someone to baby him. He's actually got a bit of healing to do, so it's more just a place for him to sleep and feel safe. He's not one for pity."

"Dummy. All you men are. You think you can do things without the help of anyone else. Well, let me in because I'm gonna tell that boy-"

"What? That he's gotta listen to you? Good luck with that, Parker."

"Just open the damn door!"

"Fine. Just chill out."

When he opened the door, Parker barged in to the apartment. A tear slipped down her face as she looked at the place Eliot was calling home. It was small, simple, and the kitchen wasn't even full sized. There was a couch backed into a wall in the living room and a love seat at a 90 degree angle to it. There was a small coffee table that held a few books but mostly first aid equipment. The kitchen, as small as it was, wasn't messy in the slightest. There was a place for everything, seeing that there were no dishes on the countertops. Parker took several more steps inside the place to and found the bedroom tucked away from the rest of the apartment. The door was closed and the lights off, but she heard hushed music playing from inside. Parker continued walking; completely ignoring Eliot as he walked in, locked the door, and placed a chair in front of it. As she neared the door, she took in a quiet breath and held it as she put her hand on the door. There was slight movement, and she heard a deep but soft voice escape the room, "Eliot, is that you? Are you back?"

"Yeah, I'm here kid. I've brought a friend. You wanna come out and meet her?"

"No thanks. If you two need the room, I can get out. It's no big deal."

"Hayden, she's a friend…and she's married to another friend. We don't need the room. I just want you to meet her."

"Oh, ok." There was more movement and the door finally creaked open. Parker gasped when she saw the boy. He was sitting in a wheelchair, his left arm in a cast and a bandage around his right eye. His face was swollen, but looked like it had been healing for a short time. Small cuts scattered around his face as he looked up at her. He stretched out his right hand, "Hey, I'm Hayden."

"Hi," Parker regained herself. "I'm Parker; I'm Eliot's friend." She drew in another breath as she looked back at Eliot.

His featured didn't betray how he was feeling; he just looked down at Hayden with a small smile. "Did you eat?"

"Nah, I wasn't hungry."

"I made food for you to eat. You need it to get your strength back."

"I'm fine. I just wanted to sleep."

"Fine. Come on over though. I'm gonna change the bandages."

Without arguing, Hayden pushed himself over to Eliot. He had a gadget that would move both the wheels at the same time so all he had to do was push the bar forward, move it back to the top of the wheels and push forward again. Parker stood back and watched the boy in wonder. He didn't want help. He didn't want pity. He just wanted to be free.

He got to Eliot who pulled the bandage and medications out in a neat row, and he had a trash can right beside him. "How's the eye feeling?"

"It burns right now. It hurts really bad, but I think it's healing up."

"Well, I'll have to take you to the hospital in a little while. Can we do that?"

"Sure." Without turning, Hayden raised his voice to get Parker's attention, "So, how do you know Eliot?"

"Oh, we used to work together."

"Cool. Will you tell me anything about his past? He never says anything. I can ask a hundred questions and he won't answer a one of them."

"I'm afraid Eliot will kill me if I say anything about his past. He's a private man."

"I'm getting that." Hayden retorted with a frown.

Silence fell on the three as Eliot tended to the boy's wounds. He cleaned the injuries, medicated them and rewrapped them in fresh bandages. Once that was all completed, Eliot looked at his phone and sighed, "Look Hayden, I have to go out of state for a short while. I know you can take care of yourself, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd let Parker come and check up on you. I have other friends, but she'll be the easiest to deal with. The others, well, they'll be too clingy."

"How long?"

"A week at the most."

"I can handle a week with her. She's cute." Hayden added a simple wink and a chuckle.

"This cutie can still hear you mister," Parker announced as she flipped over him and onto the couch.

"You won't really notice her around unless she wants you to notice her…or unless you ask her to show herself," Eliot explained as he stood and moved over to his duffel.

"So, where are you going?"

"I've got to take care of some personal business in L.A." Eliot began packing before he turned and looked at the teenager he was caring for. "Hey, do you want a souvenir or somethin'? I can pick up whatever ya want."

"I don't really collect anything. If you happen to find something cool, I'll pay ya back for it."

"It's a gift kid. You don't hafta pay back."

"You've done enough for me already."

"Not yet I haven't." With that final comment, Eliot went into the room to finish packing his stuff and moved to the bathroom to grab the other necessities. Once everything was packed and he had everything in order, he cleaned around the house a little and showed Parker where all the food was in the freezer that was already made. All she had to do was put the food in the oven to cook. Each package of food had instructions of temperature and time. With half an hour before needing to be at the airport, Eliot said his goodbye to Hayden and asked Parker to ride with him to the airport so she could bring his truck back to his apartment. With that, they headed out the door and Eliot's mind began to consider all the things that could happen in L.A.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Eliot had just driven down the road before he spoke, "So, you never told me what it's like to be pregnant."

"Oh yeah, well, it's kinda simple. I feel something's growing in my tummy and then I feel flutters all around. Some days I feel it move…but Hardison says it's too early to feel that. I don't know I'm kinda scared. I mean, I'm not exactly _mom_ material, but I am a little excited."

"When did you find out?"

"Just a few weeks ago. My period didn't come…twice."

"Too much info Parker, but that is impressive that you noticed that."

"Do I look stupid? It should come every month. Mine is very predictable. So when it didn't come the first month, I was a little curious. Hardison said it could be the birth control, but I didn't really believe him. Still, I just ignored it until it didn't come the second month. I took Hardison to the hospital, I got checked up, and they said I was _pregnant!_ I was scared at first. I actually jumped out the window when the doctor told me. Hardison had to go up to the roof to find me, but when he did, we went back to the doctor and were told that I was two and a half months along. Now I'm three months! I should be starting my morning sickness I suppose, but I'm really not looking forward to that."

"I don't blame you," Eliot responded with a slight shudder.

"So, what are you gonna say to him?" Parker asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Eliot asked. He had zoned out for the short time and was jerked back to reality just as he had to turn onto the exit ramp.

"What are you gonna say to him. Sterling? When you get there?"

"I don't know Parker; I'm still trying to figure that out. I mean, there is no way in hell that we're right for each other. I just have to tell him that."

"Then why are you flying over there? Why don't you just call him and tell him that?"

"It's more complicated than that Parker."

"Why? Is it because you want to see him…and maybe actually let it work out?"

"Parker, I honestly have no answers. Seriously, I haven't thought any of this through. I'm just trying to do something and this is all my brain could come up with."

"You know, we could turn this into a job!" Parker announced excitedly.

"Not a chance in HELL Parker! No one can know that I'm going to see Sterling. Not even Hardison."

"I think they've figured that all out by now, but I won't say anything…unless they guess right."

"You are gonna be the deaf of me, Parker. You really are." He pulled into the airport parking lot at that moment and turned to give her the key. "Thanks for everything Parker. I owe you a lot."

"No problem. Call me if you need anything. I'll be willing to help you out in any way I can."

"Thanks," Eliot spoke softly as he turned and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll need the strength."

"You can have mine."

With that, Eliot stepped out of his truck, grabbed his luggage and headed inside the airport to wait for a long and tempestuous trip.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and will take a few moments to write a review to let me know what you thought about it! I look forward to writing the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4: What the Hell?

**Chapter 4-What the Hell**

-…-…-…-…-…-…

**A/N: So, this is a "birthday present" to Christian Kane! I wanted to be able to write another chapter to this story for him…lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! There are confrontations…but hopefully you'll be able to enjoy! :) Thanks so much for reading! Please Review! It makes me happy! The more reviews I get, the faster I write! (In theory anyways! lol.)**

-…-…-…-…-…-…

The entire plane trip made Eliot more nervous than the previous minute. He didn't know how he was going to go about the conversation with Sterling. There were so many possibilities and so many outcomes to this conversation that he dreaded the confrontation. He couldn't sleep at all on the trip…and that had been his goal. He was tired and feeling a migraine come on.

"Can I get you something, sir?" the stewardess asked making him inwardly jump.

"Ah, you sure can miss. Do you have any Excedrin? And a Dr. Pepper would be swell."

"I can get those for you sir. I'll be right back."

"Thank you very much miss."

Eliot turned back to the magazine he was absentmindedly flipping through before deciding to write out some of the thoughts he was producing. He pulled out a notebook from his bag and settled back into his seat as he started to write.

-…-…-…-…-…-…

After landing at the airport, Eliot called Nate to let the older man know he was fine and in L.A. After hanging up with Nate, he called a taxi to take him to a hotel near the Interpol office. He checked in and sat in his room for several minutes before gaining enough control to walk the short distance to face Sterling. He wasn't sure why, but as Eliot got up to leave the hotel, he found himself taking a shower and cleaning up to look presentable. He even shaved his beard and mustache leaving the little soul patch as his signature look. He dressed in his dark cowboy bootcut jeans and his dark red dress shirt that had the first two buttons unbuttoned so his black A-shirt was visible. He slipped his cowboy boots on and put on his fleur-de-lis bracelet and his turquoise Native American bracelet, and his small hoop earrings. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked in the mirror and sighed. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, but whatever it was, he was worried sick. He spritzed some cologne just before heading out of the bathroom and out of the hotel. He was going to need a lot of help, but couldn't think of any way to calm himself.

Once in the Interpol building, he headed to the secretary and let his Southern charm do the trick, "Hello Miss, I'd like to meet with Mr. James Sterling. Is he in today?"

"Do you have an appointment, sir?" she asked as she gave Eliot a once over before looking down to her computer.

"No ma'am I do not. I'm in town for the day and thought I'd try to catch up with him. We're friends and haven't seen each other in a while. I'd kinda like to change that."

"Let me call him and see if he's got the time for a visit. Between you and me, he's been put off for several weeks now. He's just dug himself into his work and doesn't socialize with any of us like he used to. I mean, he used to be civil, but now he's just rude. I hope you can be the one to cheer him up."

"Could you just say he's got a visit from a close friend…someone that'd rather keep his identity a surprise?"

"I'll see what I can do." She turned to her phone and let it ring a moment before speaking into it, "Mr. Sterling, you have a visitor."

A moment passed as she listened to the other man. "Yes sir, but he says it's kind of important. He needs your help really badly, and you're the only one he can turn to." She turned and gave Eliot acute little wink before turning her attention back to the phone.

"I understand you are very busy sir, but he's only in town for a short time."

Another moment passed as she looked over at her computer and spoke again. "You have no other appointments sir."

With a nod and a smile she turned to Eliot, "Thank you sir, I will send him up right now."

"You have a go," she said with a smile to Eliot.

"Thank you ma'am," Eliot spoke as he took her hand and gently kissed it. He saw the blush as he turned to head over to the elevators.

"He's on the 15th floor, his room is the one with the door all the way to the end of the hall to your left," she called out just as he entered.

"Thanks for the help, Darlin'." With that, the door closed and Eliot let out a long deep sigh as he tried to calm his nerves. He wasn't sure how Sterling would respond, but he had to try. He had so many questions to ask. He fumbled with the papers in his pocket as he tried to read some of the notes he made while on the plane, only to realize that he didn't take any of those papers. The only papers he had in his pocket were the addresses to the hotel, Interpol and the local bar. "Shit," he muttered just as the elevator door opened to the 15th floor.

-…-…-…-…-…-…

He slowly stepped out of the elevator and walked down the long hallway. There were no people around and that made the ex-hitter all the more cautious. Just before reaching the door, there was a little cubicle area where a secretary sat, "Hello, can I help you?"

"No ma'am, I'm just here to see Jim." Eliot figured if he could use Sterling's shortened first name, the secretary would allow him in with ease.

"Would you like me to let him know you're here?"

"I think I'll be able to take care of that myself ma'am. Thanks for the offer."

She nodded and turned back to her computer, obviously relieved that she didn't have to go near that door.

Eliot gave a soft knock and heard a few papers shuffling from the other side of the door. "Come in," the harsh voice spoke as the shuffling continued.

With another deep inhale and a heavy sigh, Eliot opened the door, slipped in and closed the door as fast as he possibly could. He saw the stacks of paper that decorated Sterling's desk, and the whiskey and shot classes that were on the other side of his office on a side table. The bottle had already been half way emptied and Eliot immediately began to regret his decision. It was his turn for rejection, and he didn't take rejection easily.

"Sterling," he whispered when the other man didn't turn to greet the visitor.

The older man spun around in his chair faster than Eliot had ever seen and fire was evident in his eyes. "What the HELL are you doing here?" he all but shouted.

"I came to apologize."

"Like hell you did, Spencer. I got your message and we're through with the conversation. Now get out before I call my security!"

"You know that I could take out every man that you have on your security team."

"Yes, but you wouldn't hit the women."

"Unless they hit first," Eliot corrected.

They both stood with a great distance between them. They didn't speak for a few moments as each tried to comprehend the other was there…facing them.

After a short time, which actually felt like several hours to the men, Sterling spoke up, "So, you're here to apologize?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for sending you off the way I did. I just didn't expect what you said. You caught me off guard, and I had no idea how to respond."

"You didn't send me away, Eliot," Sterling corrected. "You _ran away._"

Eliot twitched ever so slightly at the words. He never ran away…ever. Still, he let Sterling jab at him and nodded in response. "I suppose I did."

"There's no supposing Eliot. I stood there as you jumped on your little bike and rode off into the moonlight."

Eliot realized just how hurt Sterling was by his gesture of leaving. Sterling felt betrayed…abandoned maybe. That must have felt awful, especially since this was no doubt very difficult for him to come out and say.

"I'm sorry for leavin' ya like that. I don't know what else to say."

"Than if that is all you had to say, you can take your leave now."

"Is there any chance we could-"

"No," Sterling responded as he cut Eliot off of what he was trying to say. "We can't redo that conversation. I can't act like it never took place. You said what you meant, and I've moved on. Best of luck to you in your penance-filled life."

"I see," Eliot whispered as he looked down at his hands. Just as if a switch flipped in Eliot, the younger of the two looked up at Sterling with fierce eyes, "This was a mistake. I guess there's no way we could ever work this out. There is no way we could have any form of relationship…professional, personal, or any other form. You're a stuck up, self-serving utter bastard who couldn't care less for anyone else."

Sterling straightened up to his full height and looked down at Eliot, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, if you're such a bastard, why the HELL would you help the team? Why'd you go through all that trouble to clear our names? To kill us? What did you gain from it?"

"I originally hoped to gain you," was Sterling's response. "I only helped the team out for you, but that wasn't good enough. So, to hell with it all. Leave my office and never…_ever_…come back." His words were venomous and his eyes were that of the Devil's. There was no patience, no hope, no regret…only utter disgust in the man he was staring back at.

Eliot looked into Sterling's eyes for just another short moment before nodding and walking away. He opened the door softly, but as he left, slammed it shut. He didn't turn to see the secretary's fearful eyes, he didn't turn his charm on to calm her worry down; he simply walked away. He entered the elevator, went down the 1st floor and exited the elevator. He didn't turn to see the other secretary's smile. He didn't hear her ask if he wanted a drink later that night. He didn't see her face fall a little as she realized he was zoned out. He only walked. He walked past his hotel, down the sidewalk, across the street. He ignored all the honking cars as he passed without looking in either direction. Eliot was rejected…and he was in pain.

-…-…-…-…-…-…

Sterling sat back down at his desk and dropped his head to his hands. That confrontation took so much out of him. He couldn't believe he just told Eliot why he helped the team clear their names. He couldn't believe that as Eliot came to apologize, he just tossed the younger man under the bus. Eliot was a broken man, very fragile and instead of accepting the apology, he turned the man away and stabbed him with rejection. Eliot could never forgive him for that, and he knew that. Still, he was hurt and he needed to let Eliot feel the same pain. The only problem was that the two of them were different. They felt pain differently. Eliot was like a time bomb. He may not like to admit it, but he was sensitive. He took things more seriously than others did. Come to think of it, maybe Eliot wasn't speaking about a romantic relationship; maybe…just maybe he wanted to be friendly with one another. Sterling could have accepted that for the time being, but now he lost all chance of seeing Eliot for who he truly was.

Sterling stood and walked over to his whiskey and took a long drink out of the bottle. He sighed as he put the bottle down and turned to his desk just as his phone began to ring. He considered letting it go to his voicemail, but figured the person would just call back. He sat down and picked up the phone, letting another sigh pass before putting the phone to his ear, "Sterling from Interpol. How may I help you?"

"So, you helped the team for Eliot's sake?" Nate's voice spoke gently from the other line.

"What the hell?" Sterling spoke harshly. "Was this some sort of spying mission?"

"No. Well, not on you Sterling. More on Eliot."

"Why?"

"He's been messed up since you came to see him a few weeks ago. Raquel called us, and he didn't really talk to us before deciding to go to L.A. I figured it was to talk to you, but I wasn't sure…until he visited your place."

"You're spying on your own team? Impressive." Sterling tried to contain his emotions and be the snarky man he was known for being.

"Yes, well, I was worried. I want him to be ok, and though I know he'd be royally pissed at me for checking up on him, I had to do it. I see him as a son, and I want him taken care of."

"Are you telling me to take care of him Nate? If you are, that's far from our current standing."

"Sterling, you may not know this, but since you cleared our names, I've felt that I owed you a lot. I know that was hard for you to do, and I know we all really appreciate it. You are my friend, and I wish you all the happiness you could contain."

"What are you trying to get at, Nate? You want me to run after Eliot? Tell him it's now my turn to apologize? Do you realize we'll go back and forth with this for eternity? We won't ever forgive the other for hurting us."

"Well, I suggest you take a step back and consider his offer."

"He never gave one."

"I believe you cut him off before he could."

"How the hell-"

"Don't ask and I won't have to lie to you Sterling. I can't tell you my tricks."

"I feel that what you just accomplished is illegal. I could get you for that."

"You'd have to figure out what I did first."

"All I have to do is get Hardison…or maybe his wife, Parker."

"You couldn't touch them."

"Look, why don't you take a moment to think everything through. I'm sure you could find Eliot at a local bar. If I were you, I wouldn't waste much time pondering the endless possibilities that may await you."

"Goodbye Nate," Sterling replied as he hung up the phone. Just as the phone was back in place, it began to ring again. This was just annoying.

"Sterling from Interpol."

"I know who you are, I'm calling you." This time, it was Parker's voice. It sounded a little muffled…like she was in an air shaft or somewhere she really shouldn't be.

"Now what do you want Parker?"

"I'm calling to tell you that if you hurt Eliot, I will hurt you."

"Parker, that isn't really-"

"Yes, Sterling. It is possible. Do you realize how hard it is for Eliot to show his true feelings? You were such a bastard, I really am appalled. He tried to talk to you, and you shut him down. Now it'll be even harder to get to him. If you think the first time was rough, you're in for it now."

"What are you talking about? Who said anything about trying to talk to him again? I sent him away. I'm not about to go find him."

"You should. If you don't…you're in for a world of pain…pain so much you'd wish you were already in hell."

"Who said I'd go to hell when I die?"

"Isn't that obvious that hell is your final destination? Really? You think you'd get to go somewhere else?"

Her answer made him face palm as he shook his head and wished for another drink. Since he didn't answer, Parker continued. "Sterling, you can be a stubborn ass, but Eliot's a lot worse. He's super masculine…so you can't just go out and tell him you like him…and hope he's gay too. You have to give him time…make the experience worth his while. Then he'll consider it. I'm sure he's never considered being with a guy…but come to think of it…maybe that's why he flirts with all the girls and never settles down."

"He doesn't settle down because he has trust issues. He was engaged to be engaged and she turned around and got married. He won't trust anyone again."

"Well, he sure as hell won't trust you know unless you go back to him right away."

"Are you insane? Something really is wrong with you if you think I'm going to go looking for him."

"You're right. You shouldn't go _right away_ because he'd just beat you senseless. You should wait…until tonight. Go to a bar and see if he's there. If not, go to the next one. Keep searching until you find him…and once you've seen him drink a glass or two of something strong, go talk to him."

"If he's drunk, wouldn't he still beat me up?"

"Yeah, but one or two drinks won't get him drunk. He's a lot stronger than that. It takes like, hmmm, I think it takes him about 9 or 10 drinks before he starts getting loopy."

"You really are going to be the death of me."

"You're not the only one to say that. Still, I have to leave now…so, just go to the bars tonight…maybe a club or two. If you don't, I'll know and I'll come over to Interpol and personally beat you up in front of all your employees."

Before Sterling could say anything back to her, the line went dead and he just slouched down even further into his seat. He contemplated the idea of not putting the phone back in its place for fear that Sophie and Hardison would call next. He left the phone on his desk and got up to bring the bottle of whiskey to his work desk. After a few more gulps, he put the phone back where it belonged and decided to call it a day.

-…-…-…-…-…-…

It was midnight by the time Sterling got to a club/bar that was downtown. He'd already been to six different bars, and was really glad he only had one beer at the first place. He decided not to drink until he found Eliot, just so that he wasn't drunk when they met up again. He knew it would be a dangerous encounter, and he spoke to each of the bar owners and bouncers, telling them if he approached a man and got hit, not to come. He deserved the beating. Each of the bouncers smiled and wished him luck as he would mingle with the crowd to see if he could find the man he was looking for. He just finished speaking to the bouncer of this club and sighed as he turned to look into the crowd. He heard a person on the guitar and sighed.

"Well, this is Karaoke night," the bar owner spoke from behind Sterling. If this man you're looking for is a singer, he might be here."

"Thanks," Sterling responded absently.

The guitar strums sounded similar, so Sterling turned to the stage just in time to hear the gentle voice:

_Pretty girl on every corner  
Sunshine turns the sky to gold  
Warm warm, it's always warm here  
I can't take the cold_

Sterling's breath hitched as he saw Eliot on the stage singing with his eyes closed. He wasn't wearing his button down red shirt, but only wearing the black A-shirt which showed off every muscle in his arm and teased at the muscles that lay underneath the tight black shirt. He watched intently as Eliot continued the song.__

Streets littered with diamonds  
Every one's glistening  
This whole world shines so brightly  
I can't see a thing

She's pretty as a picture  
She is like a golden ring  
Circles me with love and laughter  
I can't feel a thing

The sky's gonna open  
People gonna pray and crawl  
It's gonna rain down fire  
It's gonna burn us all

Sterling's heart almost melted as the words Eliot spoke flowed through his ears and the rest of his body. The music seemed to be pulling at him, begging him to come closer. He wanted to…he really did, but he didn't want to risk Eliot seeing him before the song ended. So, to keep that from happening, he turned to the bar and ordered a bourbon and kept his back to Eliot, looking at the singer through the mirrored wall behind the server. __

The sky's gonna open  
People gonna pray and sing  
I can't feel a thing

She's pretty as a picture  
She is like a golden ring  
Cirlces me with love and laughter  
And I can't feel a thing

The sky's gonna open  
People gonna pray and crawl  
It's gonna rain down fire  
It's gonna burn us all

The sky's gonna open  
People gonna pray and sing  
I can't feel a thing

Oh, I can't feel.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. The voice was so angelic and soft…something he realized he had missed for a long time. He hadn't heard Eliot sing since their last job was completed, when they all met up at a bar to celebrate. Eliot sang a few country songs in dedication for the team before disappearing along with the sun. He couldn't talk to Eliot. He couldn't bring himself to break the hitter's serenity. He looked so calm and put together. Sterling didn't want to ruin that. Still, Parker's words rang in his ears. He had to try to talk to Eliot. If he didn't…he could never forgive himself. There was still a chance…a small chance that Eliot would forgive him…and accept his apology this time.

He heard the cheers and applause as Eliot walked off the stage and head over to the bar. Sterling gulped the rest of his bourbon and sighed as he set the glass down. "Is that the man ya were tryin' ta find?" the bartender asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"Well, let me get him a little loose for you. He's had two drinks already…before he got up on that stage. It doesn't look like it's phased him any though."

"Yeah, it'll take quite a few more to get him drunk. I'll buy a drink for him. Give him your finest whiskey. On me."

"I'll do that," the man mixing drinks smiled. "So, did you break up with him or something?"

Sterling's eyes shot up to the man and shook his head, "No. We were never together."

"Well, best of luck on getting him. He's one hot man, and if you don't go for it, I know a ton of females and males here that'll go after him." The bartender winked at Sterling before turning and walking over to Eliot's side.

"This drink is a gift…from the man over there," the bartender turned his head ever so slightly for Eliot to turn and see. When their eyes made contact, Eliot sprung up from his seat and started to turn away. Faster than anyone expected, the bartender's hand slipped over Eliot's shoulder and made him turn. Still, his hand was fast enough where Eliot couldn't respond to his touch. Eliot looked at the man with a strange stare as they had a minor faceoff. "Sorry man, but I've had my share of fights," the bartender explained. "I just want you to at least give this man a shot. He's tryin' here. Give him somethin'."

"Oh, if you don't let me leave, I'll be sure ta give 'im somethin'," Eliot responded harshly.

"Then at least drink the whiskey. That glass is too expensive to put to waste."

"Why don't you drink it then?"

"It wasn't gifted ta me. So just sit down, have a drink and consider your options. This might be your only chance."

"I already gave him a chance, and-"

"Let me guess, he tossed you aside. What about the chance you tossed aside?"

"Did he tell you that?"

"No man, I know a situation when I see one. Especially between two guys who consider being gay the last option they have on this earth."

"Who said anything about bein' gay?"

"Exactly my point. Now, drink up, mister. Ya got all night to talk with the other guy."

Eliot threw an angry glare at Sterling before putting the glass to his lips. He downed the drink quickly and half slammed the empty glass down. Turning to the bartender, he whispered strongly, "now don't touch me again, or you'll be lookin' for an unfair fight."

"Hows 'bout we try it out?"

"I'd hate to make you call your mama for some help."

The bartender winked, "Well, if ya want, I can call your mama now 'cause ya won't be able to talk when I'm done with ya."

Eliot's stance changed immediately like he was heading for a fight.

"I dare you," the bartender replied without a hint of fear. "I'll take you now."

Before Eliot could accept the challenge, Sterling stepped between the two men. "This is our fight Eliot, don't take it out on-" Sterling turned to see the other man's name.

"Rex. The name's Rex, and I'm the toughest gay man you'll ever find here in L.A. I can guarantee that."

Eliot looked between the two men and shook his head. "Forget it. I ain't gonna fight with a bunch of fags."

"Look in the mirror. You'd fit right in," Rex countered louder than Eliot would have liked.

"Hows 'bout we take this outside?" Eliot dared with a threatening tone.

"I've got a few minutes ta spare," was the other man's response. He turned to look at the other bartender. "Give me ten. Well, five should do just fine."

With that, he jumped over the bar and led the way to the alley.

-…-…-…-…-…-…

Rex tossed his hair back as he got in a stance ready to fight. It was just a moment before Eliot shook his head and let a laugh roar from his chest, "Are we really doing this? Are we really going to fight?"

"If you really want to," Rex replied with a smirk. "You were pretty defensive when I said you were gay."

"Yeah, how 'bout we don't use that word. I'm not…_that_."

'Sure ya aren't."

"Look, I don't have a fight with you."

"Mmhmm,"

"Rex, man. I got no issue with ya. I just wanna get 'way from this drama right now. I'm just gonna go back in. I ain't gonna start a fight."

"Shouldn't the two of you boys try to fix this?"

"There ain't no fixin' it," Eliot spoke with a strong sense of finality. "I can't tell ya who ta let in your club, but you can't tell me who ta talk to either."

"I guess you're right," Rex responded before looking back at Sterling. "Are you gonna give it a shot?"

"I see it won't do any good. I think I'll just have another drink and then leave." With that, Sterling walked back into the club with Rex close behind. Eliot leaned against the building and ran his fingers through his hair. He was not good at this kind of stuff. He considered going back in the club, but lost all interest in the music and the people around. With hunched over shoulders, Eliot slowly made his way through downtown and back to his empty hotel suite. For once, he wished the rest of the team was sitting in the living room of the hotel waiting for him to show up.

Sterling was looking through the window and about broke down when he saw Eliot walking away. He chugged the shot and three more before calling a cab to take him back home. He wanted to find Eliot but knew it wouldn't help any. He needed to give the ex-hitter space or he wouldn't survive the night. Sterling knew the outcome. He would be killed that night and Eliot would disappear before it was traced back to him. That was not a pretty or desirable outcome, so he figured that facing his empty mansion was more appropriate than finding Eliot.

-…-…-…-…-…-…

Eliot slept for his regular 90 minutes before turning in the bed restlessly. He wished for a few more minutes, but his body wouldn't have it. After a few more tosses, Eliot stepped out of bed with a low growl of annoyance and headed for the shower. After cleaning up for the remainder of the day, Eliot looked at the clock and about died when he saw it was only 3:00 in the morning. He was hoping it was more like 7:00, but since it wasn't he made plans to wear himself out. He dressed in his baggy shorts, an A-shirt, and his tennis shows before exiting his room and heading over to the gym.

It took Eliot 3 hours before he was content with the workout his body endured. The early birds that came into the gym mostly watched his own workout, but he never gave any of them notice. He was drowned in his own thoughts as he beat the punching bags, lifting heavy weights, conditioning more than anyone would normally handle, and doing cardio exercises enough to make a bystander's muscles ache and cry for a hot shower. His last routine with the punching back brought in a crowd that consisted of several business ladies and a few men. Eliot's final kick pushed the bag so hard to the ground that it wasn't able to spring back up, but lay on the floor as a lifeless lump. He tossed his sweat filled hair out of his face and away from his eyes just in time to see several people walking away from the little area he was in. Sighing, he raised the punching bag, took a long drink of water and headed back to his room for another much needed shower.

The rest of the day was uneventful for him as he roamed around the city as he contemplated his next moves. Several times he considered going back to Louisiana and forgetting Sterling, but he could just imagine the beating that was waiting for him by the hands of Parker. He couldn't give up so soon, but what else was he to do? He tried and Sterling shot him down. Still, he shot Sterling down the first time and came after the man, so why wouldn't he let Sterling apologize this time? His pride was hurt. It was that simple. He had been rejected.

Eliot walked back to his hotel suite after grabbing some food from the cafeteria and with the door safely closed and locked, he let himself go. Tears streamed down his face and he allowed the hiccups freely. He let his head drop into his hands and prayed that the pain would just disappear. He was lost and didn't know what else to do. There was nothing else he could do.

_What do I do now? I'm so lost._ Incoherent thoughts flowed around his mind which added to his agitation. He was so worn out and couldn't believe how much he allowed himself to think that Sterling would welcome him with open arms. He was so close to Sterling, there was so much he wanted to say. Still, when he was there, he froze and closed up. He couldn't express what he really wanted…and because of that, he lost his chance.

It took another hour before Eliot was able to think slight coherent thoughts. By this time, he was starved and ate the cold food before running his fingers through his hair, grabbing a pen and paper and began putting his thoughts on paper.

-…-…-…-…-…-…

Sterling didn't get much rest, but while at work he noticed how everyone avoided him. Any direction he turned, everyone else moved to the complete opposite side. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to control all his emotions and keep up the appearances, but when he was safely in his office, he let the walls crack a little at a time. At first, angry tears escaped his eyes, but by the time an hour had passed, tears of pain were freely flowing and he used all will power he had so his sobs weren't heard from outside the room.

_Why can't I just talk to him? Why can't I just forgive him? _

Sterling couldn't think straight, but blamed the drinks from the night for his clouded thoughts. Once again, he cleared his appointments for the day and closed himself off from the world. He dove into his papers and reports for the remainder of the work day and spoke to no one, even on his way out.

-…-…-…-…-…-…

The last thing either of the men expected was to reappear at the club they were at the night before. Eliot was the first to enter, and ordered a few drinks before he asked to sing a song that he wrote. Rex agreed and led Eliot over to the band and told them to play along.

He looked out into the crowd, but seeing no one he remembered made Eliot calm just a little bit. He took in a few breaths as he looked down at the paper with the lyrics and pulled the guitar closer to him. The crowd waited anxiously, but soon they all faded from his eyes when he saw one person enter as he began the song.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Sterling had just entered the club, a little confused at first as to why he was hear, but when the singer started the song, his eyes shot up to the stage faster than a bullet could've been shot. It was almost like deja vu, but just a little different. The mood was different. There was air about the place, and as he listened to the lyrics, his heart began to tighten and he felt like he couldn't move or breathe.

_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

With the chorus completed, Sterling could feel the hot tears making trails down his cheeks. He tried to brush them away, but new trails came where the old ones had disappeared. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this the second chance he was looking for? Did it finally come? __

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

Eliot took all he had to not cry. Most of the tears he needed to shed were shed earlier that day. Still, seeing Sterling as vulnerable as a little child was very difficult. He couldn't look away though. He was glad Sterling showed up, and he needed to help the older man understand. Eliot wasn't ready to forgive and forget the rejection, but he was on the road. His eyes looked straight into Sterling's making both men that much more emotional. Finally, Eliot closed his eyes as he reached the chorus once more.

He needed Sterling to feel his passion…feel his pain…feel his desire. This was the only way he could show it to Sterling without literally punching him and beating him to a bloody mess. This was Eliot's calmer way of coping, and he wanted Sterling to see that. He had another side to him that wasn't about fighting. He needed to show Sterling he could control that beast.__

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Eliot let the guitar fall from his hands and let it hang by the strands as he grabbed the mic with both hands and pulled himself just a little closer to the front of the stage. __

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

**A/N: So, here is yet another chapter! Whoop whoop! I'm really happy I've been able to write a lot more than usual! This is pretty exciting! I hope you read the lyrics and the scenes in between. It really is an important song to the start of this relationship. There were a few songs here in this chapter…first was from Christian Kane: L.A. Song and the other was from Rascal Flatts: What Hurts the Most.**

**I sure enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope everyone's able to enjoy reading it! This is one of my favorite stories to write! I appreciate all the reviews and hope to get more after this chapter! The more reviews, the more inspiration and motivation I have to write the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Barriers

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is a bit longer…mostly because there are a lot of songs. I hope you enjoy! It was fun to write and add the songs…but they've got a first date! It had to be good! Please read and review! Makes me happy and motivated! **

**Thanks to all those who alerted and faved me! Seeing those are very motivational as well! **

-…-…-…-…-…-…

**Chapter 5: Breaking Barriers **

After the song, Eliot went to get a drink but was only rewarded by being shoved out of the club and back into the alley by Rex. Sterling was dragged out by the cuff of his jacket. "I have no patience for lover's quarrels," he started so matter-of-factly. "I know I shouldn't interfere, but can the two of you see what you're doing to the other? I don't think so. And because of that, I'll have to spell it out for each of you. You are both in pain. You've both been rejected and are now afraid to apologize to the other. If you want to move past this quarrel, you need to talk to each other. That song you sang Eliot…that clearly showed there were some unspoken words that need to be shared. James, the tears that fell during the song clearly shows that you want to know what those words are. Now, take some time, and just share yourselves with the other. Erase all fear from your minds. Jump. Take a chance. Put yourself out there. I don't know how else to say it, but if the two of you don't reenter this club together, than y'all are a lost cause and I'll just shut up." Rex finally took a breath and nodded. "So, I'll give y'all some time to yourselves now." With that, he turned away and walked towards the entrance to the club.

After Rex reentered the club, Sterling and Eliot turned to each other with a little hesitancy. "I guess I should-" both started after a moment.

"Uh, go ahead," Sterling replied as he popped his fingers uncomfortably.

"You can go first," Eliot whispered as he ran his fingers through his hair showing his discomfort of sharing his true feelings.

"Fine," Sterling sighed. "It's just that-well-I want to-Iwanttoapologize." Sterling rambled the last phrase quickly. "I suppose it was very difficult for you to come to Interpol. I am very sorry for sending you away."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. It's just…I can't imagine myself to be…ya know…_gay_."

"Well, I don't consider myself that either," Sterling countered.

"If we're not gay than what's the point of us being…ya know, _together_? Is that an option? Was it ever an option?"

"I really can't answer that. I mean, a part of me wants there to be an _us._ But another part is all nervous." Sterling looked so strange being vulnerable. He didn't do well in situations that made him uncomfortable and it was beginning to show. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked a little curious.

"I just…I mean…Shit," Eliot ran his fingers through his hair which got Sterling to realize his hair was shorter than when he went to see Eliot.

"Hey, you cut your hair." It was more of a comment, but there was a tone of curiosity as to why the hitter would do that.

"Uh, yeah. I, uh, I guess I wanted it just a little shorter. It's more manageable this way."

"Oh," Sterling replied with a nod.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Eliot started again, "Look Sterling, as difficult as it is to hear, I have to say I can't forgive you yet, but at the same time, I can't believe you could forgive me either. I was the one who rejected you first. So, I guess that means I owe you the first apology. With that being said, I guess what I really wished to say, is that… well, the thing is…I'd like to give _us _a try."

Sterling looked at Eliot with a shocked expression that could compete with a deer in the headlights.

"How 'bout we stop thinkin' 'bout all this for a while and just grab a few drinks. We can try to figure it all out later." Eliot almost blurted out because of the awkward worry.

"Sounds good to me. I'm in deep need of a strong drink."

-…-…-…-…-…-…

After getting a few drinks, Eliot slipped out of the bar and pulled out his phone. A wave of relief rushed over him at the same time as a rush of anxiety and curiosity for the future. Of all people, Eliot needed Parker at this moment. He slowly dialed her number half hoping she wouldn't answer. After dialing the number, he pulled his phone up to his ear and waited. There were four rings before the lady spoke, "Sorry, this number hasn't set up their voicemail." Eliot sighed and hung up as he leaned against the wall and looked around the alley.

"Who were you calling?" A quiet, gentle voice whispered into Eliot's ear making him spin around and prepare to punch someone.

"I scared you…again," the voice continued with a more taunting tone. She was mocking him and he wasn't about to accept that.

Without any forewarning, Eliot pulled the little blond from where she was hanging upside down and pushed her against the club wall. "You should be more careful when you're trying to scare a trained hitter."

"I'm not afraid of you," she continued to tease. "You're just a big teddy bear. You only cuddle to girls…unless they hit you first."

"Fuck, Parker!" Eliot hissed as he turned and took a few steps away from her. Before he could go farther than arm's reach, Parker grabbed his hand and forced him to turn and look at her, "Well, you could cuddle to guys too if you want. I don't mind."

"Parker, what are you-I mean, why would you-you know what, just forget it." He flipped his hair out of his face and muttered his signature, "Damn it, Parker."

"So, why were you calling me?""

"Why are you here?" he countered with a little patience.

"I figured you'd need some help. I can help."

"Yeah, like how."

Parker smiled and tilted her head to the side as she took in Eliot's appearance. "Well, first off. I wanted to give you a warning."

"What's that."

"Safety first."

Eliot's eyes widened and blood flushed up to his cheeks, "What are you-we're not-I'm not-what do you-" he couldn't even create a logical sentence as he started at her in disbelief. From all the advice she could possible give, she mentioned _safety_.

The thief blinked a few times and nodded, "Yeah, safety." Just at that moment, she pulled out a harness and stretched her hand out to her former teammate.

Seeing the harness, Eliot took a few steps back and began to chuckle. "Of course," he whispered before looking up at Parker and closing the distance between them and pulling her into a hug. "Why do I expect anything different?"

"You're strange sometimes Eliot. What other safety is there?"

"Don't even continue this conversation. We're done with that."

"Ok, well. You should jump. Try it. You might like it."

Just at that moment, Eliot turned and looked at Parker like she was insane, "Are you crazy? You're pregnant! Why were you hanging upside down on the emergency exit stairs?"

"I don't have a belly yet. I can do everything I always do."

"Parker! You have to take care of yourself, you can't just repel off buildings, or nosedive from the top floor of your place…you have to be careful. Doesn't Hardison tell you that?"

"I'm a Hardison now," She stated with a grin. "To answer your question, Alec doesn't tell me what to do."

"Well, maybe he should start."

"Hey," she snapped. "We're not here for me. We're here for you…and you need to jump. There's no time to piddle around. You have to go now. Go in there, get Evil Nate, and jump! If you don't, I'll push you both." She nodded her head and before Eliot could refute, she was gone into the shadows leaving him to mutter in the air about how insane she's gotten since she got pregnant.

Without much else to consider, Eliot put the harness into his guitar case and smiled before heading back into the bar. It took him a moment to spot the older man, but he was still where Eliot had left him: at the bar talkin' to Rex.

A few ideas crossed his mind, but settled on something simple as he walked over to Sterling and asked, "Hey, you hungry?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I didn't get dinner," Sterling replied a little awkwardly.

"Well, let's go grab somethin'."

"Ok, let's do that." Sterling looked at Rex, "Thank you for your help…for everything."

"No problem," he cheered as the two men walked out of the club.

-…-…-…-…-…-…

So, what were you thinking?" Sterling asked as they started walking away from the club.

"I was thinkin' 'bout cooking a meal. You got anything at your place?"

"Hell yes. I have been craving a home-cooked meal by you." It wasn't until after he said the last sentence that he began to regret it.

Eliot turned and rose an eyebrow to that comment, "Oh really?"

"Well, that's none of your concern, but you are the damn best cook I've ever eaten from."

An image of Eliot feeding Sterling crossed both their minds as a smirk settled on Eliot's lips and a blush cascaded on the other man's cheeks, "That's not what I meant."

"Of course not," Eliot responded as he held in a chuckle.

Sterling led Eliot back to his house…well, mansion and led the way to the kitchen. The walk to the house was silent for neither of them had much on their mind to talk about. It was nice…there was no need to fill the silence. It was almost refreshing for the both of them.

However, once in the kitchen, Eliot got into chef mode. "So, what do you want to eat?" he asked as he opened up the refrigerator and looked at what he had to work with.

"I could eat a horse if you cooked it and put it in front of me."

"Well, how 'bout Greek? Could you go for that?" Eliot only asked once he saw the feta cheese in one corner and the lettuce, tomatoes, onions and cucumbers in the bottom left side drawer.

"Yeah, I could eat Greek," Sterling replied. That happened to be his favorite cuisine and was glad Eliot was about to create a masterpiece of a meal out of his absolute favorite.

Immediately, Eliot set to cooking. It was nearly an hour and a half when Eliot started setting the table, which Sterling helped. He could smell the heavenly food and couldn't set the table fast enough. When he looked at all the food set out, his mouth watered as he saw the beautiful Chicken in Filo, the Greek Orzo, and finished with the freshest looking Greek Salad. He inhaled the smells once more before Eliot came in with two glasses of wine to complete the meal.

"So, hope you like it."

"Oh, you can't mess up Greek cuisine." With that simple comment by Sterling, both men dove into the food. Sterling relished each bite but continued to remind himself not to make a sound. Yes, the food was heavenly, but if he let out a single moan, he was afraid Eliot would up and disappear.

As Eliot ate, he found entertainment in the facial expressions Sterling made with each bite as well as the quiet moans he most likely didn't know he was making. He didn't chuckle at the sight, but it was entertaining to see such a stiff man enjoying a meal so much. There was no talk at the dinner table…only eating, drinking and enjoying the other's company in silence.

-…-…-…-…-…-…

After the meal was eaten, and the dishes were washed and the kitchen was back in order (this task was completed by Sterling since he told Eliot that he cooked, so Sterling cleans) the two men flopped onto the couch in silence. Sterling turned on his TV and let himself zone out for just a few moments before getting stirred by Eliot standing from the couch. He turned to look at his clock and saw that, in fact, they had been sitting for nearly two hours.

"Oh, sorry about zoning out," Sterling mentioned as he too stood.

"Nah, it's no big deal. I did the same. Actually took a small cat nap."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it."

They both looked around the room a little awkwardly. Neither of them had ever had such a civil conversation with the other without other people bustling around, but at this moment, late in the night and all alone, they began to feel the strangeness of the situation.

"Yeah, well, I'm just gonna head out then," Eliot started again as he grabbed his jacket and walked toward the door.

"I guess I could walk you out?" It was more of a question as Sterling kept a little distance.

"Sure, that'd be fine."

They walked down the hall and to the front door. Eliot reached to open the door, but Sterling held the door in place. The ex-hitter turned to the other man with a cocked eyebrow but before he could ask anything, he felt silk-like lips press against his own. He'd forgotten how it felt that first day. There was so much going on that night, that Eliot forgot just how much he had enjoyed their first kiss. This second one, however, went by a lot smoother.

Sterling's hands moved from the door and onto Eliot's shoulders before creeping up his neck, then cheeks, before tangling themselves in his hair. Eliot let out a soft gasp as Sterling pulled the locks of hair but in retaliation, Eliot deepened the kiss gaining access to the other man's tongue and rest of his mouth. They continued their kiss before Eliot turned them around so that he was the one "on top" as it seemed. He wasn't going to lose a power battle with Sterling…it just wasn't going to happen. The kiss showed that each of them were unwilling to lose the power they had both fought so hard to obtain. After a few more moments of rough kissing, Sterling slowed the pace back to the original speed, wanting to make this a special and memorable moment. Eliot allowed the change of pace as his hands slipped into the other man's hair. However, before they both really wanted it, they separated so they could get some oxygen.

With a contented sigh, Eliot ran his fingers through his hair and looked straight into Sterling's eyes, "Thanks for giving me a second chance."

"Yeah, same to you. Thanks for reconsidering." With that, Sterling moved from against the door and switched spots with Eliot as he opened the door. With one last nod, Eliot turned and walked out and began to head over to his hotel room when Sterling jogged out, "Eliot,"

Eliot spun quickly and looked into the other man's eyes, "Yeah?"

"Let me give you a ride."

"It's fine, I can walk. I don't mind."

"I'd rather you not walk. I'll be silent, i just want to make sure you get to your place safe."

Eliot scoffed for a second, "I'm not some chick who can't take care o' myself."

"I know, but I'd feel better Eliot."

"Fine," Eliot answered in amusement. This would be a very interesting relationship…

-…-…-…-…-…-…

The next morning, Eliot sat up in his bed with a slight migraine from sleeping longer than he was used to. He rubbed his eyes to wake up and let his hands slide over his face to feel the beginnings of a scruffy beard. Standing to head over to the bathroom, he tripped over a body that was on the floor, "Shit," he whispered as he got his footing and turned to see who it was. Blonde hair peaked out of the pile of blankets and the hitter inwardly cursed. Parker really shouldn't be on the floor. He leaned down and picked up her weightless body and laid her on his bed, moving the covers away from her face. She had a slight blush on her cheeks and a simple smile on her lips as she dreamt. Eliot shook his head and walked over to the bathroom to prepare himself for the rest of the day.

After taking a quick shower and preparing for the day, Eliot walked towards the kitchen but saw another body on his couch. "What the hell," he muttered. "Was it a sleep over or what?" Walking silently into the kitchen, he began preparing breakfast and reminisced about the events from the night before. _After driving Eliot back to his hotel, Sterling was asked to come in by Eliot. The two men talked about several stories while Eliot worked under Nate and Sterling worked to catch all of them and put them in jail. The stories were fun and lighthearted, but by the end of the storytelling, Eliot asked Sterling to explain why he helped the team. Firstly, Nate called in a few favors that Sterling had owed the man. Since he owed Nate, and the mastermind told him that it was time Leverage was retired, he had to help. Sterling, however, wasn't going to do it for free. He needed the team to help expose certain people in the company that had dealings with drug lords, murderers and thieves. Once those people were exposed and fired, Sterling was able to run for the head of Interpol. With such exploits and all the news of Sterling's accomplishments, the job was easily his. With that under his belt, he was able to help the team stage their own deaths and get their names cleared, social security numbers changed, backgrounds created, etc. he gave them new lives. All they had to do was move to a different place where no one knew them. _

_It was Eliot's turn. He told Sterling that after losing his team and the life he wanted, and the family he'd made, he was upset and could cope with it. He didn't like doing solo work anymore, but besides that, he knew he couldn't use his skills and talents for what they were meant for anymore because then those who wanted him dead would know he was very much alive. He couldn't leave this country, and practically felt like a prisoner in his own homeland. Finally, after coming to terms with a _normal_ life, Eliot called Kaye Lynn. He wouldn't mind starting fresh with her, but found out that she was engaged to be married to her band mate and her brother's best friend, Ryan. Feeling rejected he drove himself into work and wondering what else was there for him to do. After much thought, and a few months' time, he moved back to Kentucky. He worked on a ranch for a long time, worked with horses, and decided to see how Aimee and Willie were doing. What a homecoming he found for him. Willie had died from a heart attack nearly 6 months ago. Like usual, Eliot and Aimee got in an argument because she didn't tell him of his friend's death. She pushed it away as somehow his fault, but by the end of the argument, he understood what was going on. She slapped him, and he felt the ring. She was married. He asked her about it as he took hold of her hand, but before she could explain anything, a pickup truck pulled up to them and a 6'4" cowboy came out and ended the argument. The cowboy was her husband and Eliot vaguely remembered his name to be Tobias. Eliot left that night feeling even worse than before; he began to realize that everyone was changing. They could no longer act like nothing was happening because with each day, people were dating, getting engaged, getting married…and Eliot was being left behind. Shortly after, he sold his ranch and moved to Louisiana were he could hide and just be there for everyone else. As long as he could help others move on with life, he wouldn't feel like a complete failure. _

_After the long heart to heart, Eliot told Sterling to stay the night because it would be too late for him to drive. Without an argument, Sterling took the couch and fell asleep in mere seconds. Eliot went back to his room and slipped into his own restful night. _

The food was done and Eliot realized that Sterling and Parker were both bustling around the hotel suite. He must've been so zoned out he didn't hear them awake, or probably freak out because the other was there. Before he could ponder whatever else he missed, Parker jumped behind him and slipped her arms around his waist, "You were really zoned out…I tried everything to get you to look at me. What were you thinking about?"

"I was wonderin' how ya got 'nto my place. 'sides, it's none o' your business what I'm thinkin' 'bout."

"Wow, your southern accent is coming on thick. You must really be thinking."

"Shut up Parker, and just grab the plates."

"Will do, Captain."

-…-…-…-…-…-…

Parker stayed only for a short while before decided Alec Hardison needed her again. Once she was gone, Sterling called in and said he was going to work at his own place. With that all situated, Sterling invited Eliot back to his place. He had several reports to write up, but he said Eliot could feel free to use his gym and weight room if he'd like. Eliot agreed and both were headed back to Sterling's mansion. Eliot began wondering if this was a good idea, but as he stepped into the gym, all concern flew out the door. The place was mesmerizing. He didn't think Sterling had it in him to exercise, but either way, he had the best stuff. Eliot lost himself in the weights as Sterling turned and walked up to his office, glad for once that he'd installed the cameras all over his home. Not much writing was accomplished as Sterling found himself hypnotized by Eliot's workout routine. There was so much energy in the way Eliot exercised. He started off simple with stretches and Tai Chi and then moved on to kickboxing and karate. After doing the cardio portion or his workout, he went on to lifting weights. The amount of weights he could lift was so surprising to Sterling, that he actually became fearful. He should've realized that even when he and Eliot fought, Eliot would have held back. He could have killed Sterling in the blink of an eye. After the weights, he did squat jumps, pushups, sit-ups, chin-ups, crunches, the plank and other crazy exercises used with his body weight. It was nearly three hours of exercise before Eliot went back to stretches and Tai Chi for a cool down. He was drenched in sweat, but a smile graced his face. He threw his head back so his hair would move out of his face. The sweat keeping the locks stuck to his forehead. After another thirty minutes of cool down, Eliot started up the stairs which got Sterling up and turning off the camera and setting to work. If Eliot saw that he had been watching him for nearly four hours, he'd be so pissed. He was typing away when Eliot came in to the older man's study with a quiet knock.

"Yes," Sterling answered.

"Can I use your shower?"

"Yes, of course. At the end of the hall, the door to your left will be a bathroom."

"Great, thanks."

"No problem. I hope the workout was pleasurable."

"It was just what I needed." With that, Eliot disappeared down the hall and Sterling could hear the door close shortly after.

When he heard the shower turn on, Sterling realized just how uncomfortably tight his pants had become since Eliot started working out. It was a little concerning and he decided to take care of that before Eliot got out of the shower and noticed.

-…-…-…-…-…-…

Lunch and the rest of the day went by with little to note, but while Eliot was making a homemade pizza, he asked Sterling if there was a bar they could go to…something different…some place that Rex wouldn't be at. Sterling laughed and said he'd try to find a place, but was surprised when Eliot's last suggestion made him drop his glass of wine on the tile floor, "Find a gay bar."

"Uh, sorry," Sterling stuttered as he grabbed a towel to clean the mess.

"Why're you apologizin' to me? It's your house," Eliot asked as he got down on his hands and knees like Sterling to clean up the mess.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I was just…surprised."

"Sorry," Eliot whispered. He figured it was his turn to apologize.

"You're fine," Sterling responded automatically when both men stopped and Eliot couldn't hold in the chuckle, "I know I'm fine."

"Oh, shut up!"

"You so had that coming," Eliot laughed again.

It was good to see Eliot so calm and at ease with Sterling. The Interpol president was happy to see the other man smirking under the cover of his hair. Before either of them noticed what was going on, Sterling got up from his hands and pulled Eliot to another kiss. Eliot accepted the kiss as one hand found Sterling's neck and the other rested on his chest. Sterling's hands found their way in Eliot's hair and began massaging the back of his neck at his hairline.

After the brief kiss, Eliot replied, "Ya know, we gotta stop going at it this way."

"Why? What do you mean?" Sterling asked slightly worried.

"I'm startin' ta feel like the lady with you startin' the kissing all the time."

"Well, maybe you should be more aggressive," Sterling challenged. Wrong choice of words. In a blink of an eye, Sterling's back was against the tile and Eliot was straddling over him with a smirk fit for a hunter. "More aggressive, huh?" Eliot asked with a slight growl.

"Yeah," Sterling replied a little breathy. "More aggressive…good."

As if an animal on the prowl, Eliot lowered his upper body slowly…closing in on Sterling. With Eliot's movements, Sterling could see all the muscles moving like a flowing river. His pants became uncomfortably tight for the second time that day and a light flashed in Eliot's eyes before they darkened with lust. Sterling's breathing was shaky with anticipation as Eliot finally stopped just mere centimeters away. He could feel the ex-hitter's breath against his face and wished to close the distance. However, before he could make a move, Eliot moved one of his hands to Sterling's face and traced his cheek and nose, making him petrified. The shutter was evident to Eliot as Sterling began to submit himself to the fighter. Slowly, Eliot lowered his head and let his lips slip over Sterling's Adam's apple before moving down to the collarbone. Eliot heard the moan escape his captives lips; this made his own pants tighten in discomfort. After continuing the torture for just a few more short moments, he let his lips explore Sterling's neck, starting back at the collarbone, then moving the soft kisses but his Adam's apple for a second time and continuing up to his jawline and to his ear. "Is this aggressive enough for you?" Eliot whispered deeply as he continued the trail down to the other man's cheekbone, to the tip of his nose and finally resting just a little above his lips.

"Yes," Sterling replied giving full control to Eliot. "Yes, this is aggressive enough. Please, just…don't stop."

"Oh, I'm just getting started," Eliot answered with a smile. At that moment, his lips crashed against Sterling's and once again indulged himself in exploring the other man. His hand moved from the other's face, down his chest and finally resting on his hip. Sterling moaned into the fighter's mouth making Eliot's only arm holding up his weight buckle for a split moment. It was then they could both fully feel what they were doing to the other. Sterling deepened the kiss, but before they could really enjoy each other, Sterling's phone began ringing loudly.

"Shit," Eliot muttered as he pulled away. "Fuck."

"Get off," Sterling spoke without really meaning it. Eliot moved off of Sterling so he could reach his phone.

"Hello?" His voice was a little shaky and out of breath as he listened to the person on the other side.

"I'll have it in by this weekend," he responded as he listened to more instructions. "Of course. Yes, that can be done." A few more moments passed before he nodded, "Alright. Goodbye." He clicked his phone off and sighed, "I hate my job."

"I don't blame you," Eliot answered. He was up and picking up the glass that was still on the floor. "You find that bar and I'll finish up this dinner of ours. I still, huh, you know, owe you."

"What do you mean?" Sterling asked genuinely confused.

"I still gotta feed ya," Eliot responded with a chuckle as he turned hearing Sterling stuttering, trying to come up with some form of smart response."

"Save it Sterling. Get me when you can," Eliot turned towards the other man and gave a quick wink before walking to other side of the wall to continue cooking.

-…-…-…-…-…-…

_R-O-C-K  
Mafia_

Creation shows me what to do  
I'm dancing on the floor with you  
And when you touch my hand  
I go crazy Yeah

The music tells me what to feel  
I like you now, but is it real?  
By the time we say goodnight  
I'll know if this is right

And I feel you  
Comin through my veins  
Am I into you?  
Or is the music to blame?

The bar was packed with people which made Eliot a little nervous, but as the music played through them, he realized it must have been karaoke night. A male in his rockin' glory was singing with a few other guys playing the instruments behind him. They all looked super gay, but why was he complaining…they're at a gay bar. The two men walked over to the dance floor and let the music guide their moves.__

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love?  
Or is it art?  
Cause the way you got your body movin's  
Got me confused  
I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks  
(Oh)  
Who owns my heart?  
Is it love?  
Or is it art?  
Y-Y-Y-You know I wanna believe  
That we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart?

The room is full but all I see is  
The way your eyes just blaze through me  
Like fire in the dark  
We're like living art

And it hits me  
Like a tidal wave  
Are you feelin me?  
Or is the music to blame?

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love?  
Or is it art?  
Cause the way you got your body movin's  
Got me confused  
I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks  
(Oh)  
Who owns my heart?  
Is it love?  
Or is it art?  
Y-Y-Y-You know I wanna believe  
That we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart?  


The two felt like strangers in the crowd as they danced. Neither of them knew how the other acted in a club or bar, but they were interested in finding out. It didn't take much time for Eliot to close the space between them and pulling Sterling as close to him as possible. A blush graced Sterling's cheeks, but he accepted the closeness and continued to dance. With everyone on the dance floor grinding their partners (and other people) Eliot couldn't help but get a little possessive when another man came up to Sterling and passing a look as his hand slid across his backside. A growl escaped Eliot's lips, but Sterling put his hands on the other man's chest to keep him contained. "He needs to just fuck off," Eliot spoke deadly.

"Ignore him. Just dance," with that, Sterling started grinding with Eliot with a faster pace making Eliot forget about the dispute.

_So come on baby  
Keep provokin' me  
Keep on ropin' me  
Like a rodeo  
Baby pull me close  
Come on here we go  
Here we go  
Here we go_

And it hits me  
Like a tidal wave  
Are you feelin me?  
Or is the music to blame?

The bass ran through them as they continued dancing. Sterling was not leaning his back against Eliot's chest as they continued their movements. The fighter's hands were holding on to Sterling's hips, guiding his movements to the speed Eliot wished.

_Who owns my heart?  
Is it love?  
Or is it art?  
Cause the way you got your body movin's  
Got me confused  
I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks  
(Oh)  
Who owns my heart?  
Is it love?  
Or is it art?  
Y-Y-Y-You know I wanna believe  
That we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart?_

Who owns my heart?  
Who owns my heart?  
Heart, heart, heart, heart...

As the song ended, Sterling turned around and pulled Eliot into another kiss. "Thanks for bringing me here," he spoke against the other man's lips. As the singer got off, another came on who looked like a high school student who was still in the closet about his true self.

"Well, this'll be interesting," Eliot laughed quietly as he looked over the boy. He was wearing American Eagle ripped jeans, a stripped button down dress shirt and a knitted sleeveless sweater over that. He looked so preppy, but so gay at the same time. It truly would be a very interesting experience.

The music once again dimmed and the band began playing another rock strong song.

_For those who don't know me  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yep  
24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that_

Eliot allowed his bark of laughter this time as the guy began singing. He held Sterling's hips and leaned his head against the man's shoulder. Sterling hit Eliot's chest, but was laughing as well. __

Every guy, everywhere  
Just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten 'cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed

I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

By the time the chorus was completed once, the couple resumed their dancing, ignoring the appearance of the singer. He had a great voice, but it was still slightly disturbing to hear him sing this type of song. It was Sterling's turn to slide his hands down to Eliot's hips, making him turn around. The space between all the people in the building seemed to be closing in as more people entered the bar and dance floor. Eliot sucked in a breath, but as Sterling guided his own body, he allowed the chance to let go and forget all his worries. __

If there is a question about my intentions  
I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)

I'm like a puzzle  
But all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this  
We can make some magic, I'm wrong like that

I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back, I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed

I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

Lights of different colors flashed around them all making the environment that more steamy. It was a sight to see as Eliot watched the flood of bodies moving as one to the music. He turned around and put his arms around his partner's shoulders, "So," he spoke as he leaned close the other man's ear, "how're we gonna play this?"

Sterling's response was a cocked eyebrow as he pushed his body even closer to Eliot's.

"I mean, we're partner, right? Like, we're now together, right?" There was worry and hesitancy in his voice. He didn't really know how to act in this situation, especially if Sterling's answer would just be that they were hanging out.

"Yes," Sterling responded as he pressed a kiss to Eliot's lips. "We're not only partners…but we're an actual couple, so I suggest you stop worrying and start impressing me."__

Well I'm not a trick you play  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake  
It's set in my DNA

Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed

I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

"There better not be another Miley Cyrus song next," Eliot replied as he slid his arm around Sterling's waist and settling on his ass.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or concerned that you know she's the one who's the original artist to these songs," Sterling joked.

"She's crazy. She's all over the news. It's kinda hard to ignore her," Eliot responded in his own defense.

"Sure," Sterling chuckled.

"Shut up," Eliot answered as he playfully pushed Sterling away and headed over to the bar.

-…-…-…-…-…-…

More songs played and the two were a little buzzed by the drinks they shared. "One more dance," Eliot decided as he pulled Sterling back to the dance floor. There seemed to be more space as the night was becoming early morning. All the minors were gone and now it was time for real dirty dancing. A real band was now playing and the dance floor was really heating up as fabulous dancers got involved. Others danced around the better dancers and Eliot pulled Sterling over towards closer to the middle. "You can dance, right?"

"I'm decent, but nowhere near as good as them," Sterling answered with a sigh.

Eliot smiled and pulled Sterling to him and kissed his partner's neck. "Let's do it."

_Me not working hard?  
Yeah right picture that with a kodak  
And better yet, go to times square  
Take a picture of me with a kodak  
Took my life from negative to positive  
And I just want y'all know that  
And tonight, let's enjoy life_

Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo, that's right

Tonight I will love love you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Let's do it tonight  
I will love love you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Lets do it tonight

Don't care what they say  
All the games they play  
Nothing is enough  
Till they handle love (Lets do it tonight)  
I want you tonight, I want you today  
I want you tonight

Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight

Get busy tonight  
Cuz to more and more to do bad before and for Prius  
Desperate tonight  
I can make you my queen  
And make love to you eanless  
This is insane, the way the name growin', money keep flowin'  
Hustlers move aside, so I'm tiptoein, keep flowin'  
I gotta locked up like Lindsay Lohan

Put it on my life baby  
I can make you feel right baby  
I can't promise tomorrow  
But I promise tonight

Dale

Excuse me  
But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight  
And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight  
And we might not get tomorrow

Tonight I will love love you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Lets do it tonight  
I will love love you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Lets do it tonight  
Lets do it tonight

Don't care what they say  
All the games they play  
Nothing is enough  
Till they handle love (Lets do it tonight)  
I want you tonight, I want you today  
I want you tonight

Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight

Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight

Reach for the stars  
And if you don't grab em, at least you're on top of the world  
Think about it  
Cuz if you slip I'm gonna fall on top of you girl  
Put on 'em ball when they sleep at the Macy's  
And it ain't no secret  
My granny's from Cuba but I'm an American  
Tied over money like Seacrest

Put it on my life baby  
I can make you feel right baby  
I can't promise tomorrow  
But I promise tonight

Dale

Excuse me  
But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight  
And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight  
And we might not get tomorrow

Tonight I will love love you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Let's do it tonight  
I will love love you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Lets do it tonight

Don't care what they say  
All the games they play  
Nothing is enough  
Till they handle love (Lets do it tonight)  
I want you tonight, I want you today  
I want you tonight

Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight

"Wanna give me everythin' tonight?" Eliot joked as he continued dancing as the music drew to an end.

"In your dreams," Sterling replied as he looked into the other man's eyes.

One dance became two and a few more, but Sterling enjoyed the time with his boyfriend. It was strange to be having a date with another man, but he would get used to it very quickly. Finally, Sterling leaned against Eliot, "Sorry, no more dancing for me. How about you get in the middle and dance with all the other people?"

"I don't know," Eliot replied as he enjoyed feeling Sterling in his arms.

"Come on, go out there, and maybe I'll give you something…not everything, but something."

Eliot's signature smirk appeared and he kissed the other man's cheek. "Deal."

_J-Lo  
The other side, out my mine_

It's a new generation  
(Mr. Worldwide)  
Of party people

Get on the floor, dale  
Get on the floor  
RedOne

Let me introduce you to my party people  
In the club

I'm loose and everybody knows I get off the chain  
Baby it's the truth  
I'm like Inception, I play with your brain  
So don't sleep or snooze

I don't play no games so don't-don't-don't get it confused, no  
'Cause you will lose yeah  
Now pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up  
And back it up like a Tonka truck  
Dale

If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
If you're a party freak, then step on the floor  
If you're an animal then tear up the floor  
Break a sweat on the floor, yeah we work on the floor

Don't stop, keep it moving put your drinks up  
Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
You know we're running shit tonight on the floor

Eliot stepped to the middle with the other dancers and moved just as fluidly as the rest. It turned into a battle between hip hop and break dance vs. contemporary dance. Eliot easily fit in with the first mix of dancers. His movement, though stiff flowed with grace and power. James moaned silently as he watched the muscles ripple with each movement…with each position. __

Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza  
Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa

Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

I know you got it, clap your hands on the floor  
And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor  
If you're a criminal, kill it on the floor  
Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor

The groups battled with great skill, and as the music and lights kept up, the dancers picked up their pace. As Sterling watched, he couldn't believe just how well Eliot could dance. He never expected or imagined Eliot to be a dancer. Just as he was taking a sip of his bear so he wouldn't moan, Rex's voice spoke behind him, "Well, doesn't he look nice?"

"You're here. Why?" Sterling asked.

"Seriously, you're asking me that?" was Rex's reply.

"You're not…you can't be…"

"I live in L.A. Of course I'm gay…and proud of it. That makes me sad that you didn't realize it."

"Sorry," he replied as both turned their attention back to the sweaty bodies dancing. __

Don't stop keep it moving, put your drinks up  
It's getting ill, it's getting sick on the floor  
We never quit, we never rest on the floor  
If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor

Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza  
Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa

Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy  
Seven tray donkey donk  
All I need is some vodka and some shonky-tong  
And watch and she gon' get Donkey Kong

Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy  
I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me, dale  
Don't believe me just bet me  
My name ain't Keith but I see why you sweat me

L.A., Miami, New York  
Say no more, get on the floor

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

After the dance, Eliot chuckled as he talked towards Sterling and shook his head when his attention was brought to Rex. "I should've known."

"You wound me. The both of you. I can't believe you guys thought I was straight…really?"

"I never thought you were straight," Eliot clarified. "Just…a virgin."

"Ouch," Rex laughed. "I'll have you know that I'm experienced…I'm a pro."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't wanna hear 'bout it, man. Keep it ta yourself."

"Fine, but buy me a drink. Then I'll go find myself my own man."

**A/N: So, I guess this is a good enough spot as any to end the chapter…hope y'all liked it! The songs used were: I Can't Be Tamed, by Miley Cyrus; Who Owns My Heart, by Miley; Give Me Everything Tonight, by Pitbull, Ne-Yo and some chick, and On the Floor, by J LO and Pitbull.**

**I really hope you enjoyed! There was quite a bit that went on, but I really loved writing this chapter and didn't want it to end! **


	6. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Treat

**Chapter 6: An Unexpected Treat**

**A/N: So. I want to really apologize. It has honestly been a very VERY long time I've written and posted up a story. I write in different stories, and one in particular "My P.O. Box" which is for the TV show "Make It or Break It" and that next chapter has been written, edited, rewritten, and so on…then life got chaotic and I haven't been able to write in awhile. **

**So, here I sit with some time to get to writing on this story because several of my lovely readers have asked about the next chapter…and one even asked if I was still alive! How sweet is that! So, without any more hesitation, I will put on my writer's hat (even though I don't like hats) and 'get to getting' on this next chapter! **

**Hope y'all enjoy it! **

-…-…-…-

As promised, Sterling and Eliot shared a steamy make-out session in Sterling's silver Corvette. It lasted a long time, though they didn't go all the way, they still satisfied each other's urges and desires. After the session, Sterling knew he couldn't let Eliot go back to his own hotel. "Look, I have a mansion; there is no need for you to be staying at a hotel. If you're worried about space, I'll give you all you could ever want. The house is bigger than you think."

Eliot allowed a genuine smile grace his lips, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, you can accept the offer if you wish. If not, I won't ask again and will leave it as you want it."

"Well, I don't mind staying at your place. I could sleep in the gym you have there," his chuckle showing he was just teasing.

"Well, you can have whichever room makes you the most comfortable."

Eliot looked out the still foggy window as he pondered a thought. It took him a few moments before he asked, "Does that include your room?"

"If you wish it to," Sterling responded with no hesitation in his voice. It almost sounded like a tone of relief. Eliot nodded in agreement, and with that, they lowered their windows and drove up to the hotel to gather Eliot's things.

-…-…-…-…

Once the two men were settled back in Sterling's house, and Eliot was cooking his famous chili soup, he asked Sterling a question. "So, how's this gonna work? I mean, you live here in L.A. Your life is in California…mine is in Louisiana. I've got a place where I make a difference. I wouldn't want you to move and leave all you've worked for…but…"

Sterling entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms aound Eliot, "Look, we don't have to figure it all out now…but I promise it'll all work out."

"That isn't a real answer James," Eliot responded without much thought.

"Well, we can't now can we. We gotta figure it out. Honestly, I don't want to think about it now. Can we just drop it?" His voice was exasperated. He dropped his arms from being around Eliot and walked out of the kitchen. The distance between the two was very uncomfortable for Eliot as he heard Sterling go up the stairs and close his office door. Curious, Eliot lowered the flame on the stove and stealthily went up the stairs. He knew he should give Sterling his space. This was a new relationship, with new dynamics…it was fragile. Still, he reached the office door and heard a slight sob followed by 'How're we gonna do it…really? He's right…we live separate lives…miles apart. I can't up and leave Interpol…but I couldn't let him leave a place he feels like he's doing something amazing. I don't know what we're gonna do.'

Eliot could feel the sorrow. He didn't want James hurt over such a hard decision. Surely the hitter could learn to live in a big city. He's adapted to several situations…and he knows Raquel will take care of the kids. He could visit from time to time. He set his hand on the door, ready to push it open when he heard the other man clear his throat and dial on his phone. Standing silently, Eliot listened.

"Hello, this is James Sterling, I need to speak with your top architect." There was a pause, and Eliot figured he was just getting back to business. Not wanting to interrupt, he slipped back downstairs to finish lunch.

"I want to add a branch for Interpol in Louisiana. Near New Orleans. Can this be possible?"

After a pause to hear the man's suggestions, he continued, "Well, it's on a tight schedule. I need you to go over there today and find a building. It can be a smaller branch. Doesn't have to be like the Headquarters. I'm wanting to move in the next two weeks. That's your timeline. Is this possible? If not, I'll find someone else."

"Very well, we can meet on Saturday and get the details squared away." After hanging up the phone, Sterling realized if he were to move, there would be a lot of things to take care of here before that'd be possible. He figured he could take longer, but he wanted to surprise Eliot. Make this a gift for the man. He hoped it wouldn't backfire. Going into his room (which is connected to his office) he changed his clothes and grabbed his jacket and headed back downstairs with his briefcase in hand. Eliot looked up from stirring the chili soup and saw the business man in front of him, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'll have to take the soup to go. Got things to take care of in the office."

Eliot slowly crossed his arms waiting for more of an answer.

"Look, there are deadlines I have to meet, and if I want things done right, I need to be in the office to make sure everyone's doing their jobs correctly. I'll be home by 5:00 tonight. Promise."

"Ok," Eliot responded defeated. He turned to the cabinets to find a Tupperware that would be appropriate for the soup. As he bent down to look for it, Sterling sucked in a breath. _God, this man has a body to die for. I can't just leave him here alone…I'd be missing so much…but I gotta think about the future, not immediate gratification…still, it's so hard. Damn that man!_ Defeated, James set down his briefcase and closed the distance between him and his lover. Grabbing Eliot's shoulder, he turned the younger man to him, and allowed his lips to crash against the other's. A soft moan escaped Eliot's lips from the shock, making Sterling's pants tighten immediately. Wanting the pain to go away, he pushed Eliot against the cabinet and began grinding himself against his lover as well, feeling what he was doing right back at the Hitter. A smile formed on his lips as he gripped Eliot's hair and pulling tight. Eliot groaned again, this time louder and very animalistic. Eliot's hands gripped Sterling's waist roughly, guiding his hips, but not feeling satisfied enough, moved his hands to the businessman's ass and pulled him all the more closer.

It was Sterling's turn to groan at the pleasure gaining a smirk from Eliot. No matter how it starts, Eliot is always able to end up 'on top' and makes Sterling feel like a virgin school girl. Still, not willing to give up the power, Sterling made a new move, he stopped the kiss, but moved to Eliot's neck, sucking and biting. He wanted to show that he wasn't upset with Eliot, and wanted to give the younger man something to look forward to. Eliot stopped all movement as a low growl rose from his chest. His head went back and he rested his hands on the countertop to hold himself up. Sterling found Eliot's jugular artery and sucked and kissed so roughly, Eliot's legs buckled. He'd found Eliot's spot! This made the older man all the more excited and became all the more passionate with that little artery on Eliot's neck. The moans continued on Eliot's part…until the soup started to spill over; he switched back to chef mode and pushed Sterling away before lowering the heat and grabbing the spoon to mix up the soup.

Sterling laughed loudly as he watched Eliot working with a flushed face, newly tightened jeans and shaky hands. It wasn't until he saw the actual hickey he made on Eliot's neck that he tumbled back onto a chair and barked the laughter out. Eliot turned completely confused, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You-your-you gotta-oh my oh my."

Eliot tried to figure it out and as he examined his body, he first noticed his jeans. Knowing Sterling wouldn't laugh at that, he continued. Unable to figure it out, He walked into the living room to find a mirror and a growl escaped his throat as he discovered what made Sterling laugh so hard. Wanting revenge, he stalked predatorily over to the older man and pushed the chair he was sitting against the dining room table. He closed in on Sterling and rested his callused hand on the man's neck, with his thumb sliding over Jim's lip and cheek, "Oh, this means war. You are so gonna get it when you get back from work." His predator's voice made Sterling shiver in anticipation as a smile formed on the man's lips, "I'll be counting on that."

Eliot leaned closer, his lips brushing Sterling's ear, "Oh," his voice rough and gravely, "You have no idea what I can do to you…none." Sterling had to agree. That simple threat was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard from anyone. His own pants tightened, but instead of helping him out, Eliot pressed his palm against it, "You can go to work looking like that." And in an instant, Eliot was all the way by the stove separating soup for Sterling to take with him. The sudden loss of Eliot's body made Sterling whimper quietly before he stood proudly and grabbed his briefcase and the Tupperware Eliot handed him. With a sophisticated nod, Sterling was out the door, in his car and speeding away, no doubt trying to satisfy himself. As Sterling left, Eliot turned off the stove and walked straight to the shower. He turned it on cold and hard. He needed to clear his head and his body. There was too much pressure built in and too much on his mind. Stepping in, he felt the tension spike with the shock of the cold water, but still, he put his hands to work and quickly took care of his body's need. Once that was done, he leaned against the shower's turquoise tiled wall and let the water slide down his body.

-…-…-…-…

It was a successful workday. Even though Sterling only came in for half the day, he still was able to set up plans for when he moved, and he opened up the position of branch manager, assistant branch manager and direct supervisor to communicate all things with him every week. He wanted everything perfect. He couldn't just leave and let some uneducated and unqualified person take over. He needed to make the decision quick and with that, put a time frame for the applications. He couldn't wait for 5:00 o'clock to arrive, but it wouldn't come quick enough. Now that it was that time, his stomach began to twist in anticipation; Eliot's threat still rang in his ears and made him a little curious, but very impatient. He left his office almost the same time the clock turned to 5:00pm. Getting to his car and speeding off only made his feeling all the worse. He couldn't handle suspense. Sterling just wished he could teleport home and not worry about the city traffic today. Still, he texted Eliot to tell him he was driving home and should be there in half an hour if the traffic wasn't stupid.

Cooking the meal and setting the table, Eliot felt his phone vibrate. Looking who sent him a text, he was very surprised to see Sterling's name pop up. _Why would he text me?_ Eliot pondered in his head as he opened the message. Seeing it made a blush appear; _he text me to let me know he's coming home…so I'd know. No one's ever done that before…and I sure as hell never had to tell anyone what I was doing and when. Strange._ Still, he replied, "Ok. Just fyi, you're not obligated to tell me these things. I'm not controlling…not _that_ way." Once he sent it, his mind began to imagine Sterling's reaction to that. Ha!

He turned back to his cooking and making the atmosphere perfect. He wanted this night to be a surprise for his lover…yes, _Lover_. Sounded good.

His phone beeped just as he pulled up to a red light, sighing, he checked the message. Seeing it was from Eliot, he was thrilled! He didn't know the guy could text! He could only imagine how he'd be spending his days at work from now on…but then, he read the message. Heat burst to his face, and blood rushed to his lap. This man was going to be the death of him. He decided to play the game; nearly home, he pulled into the small grocery store and walked in.

-…-…-…-…

Everything was ready. The house was clean (not that Sterling had it less than perfect when he left), dinner was simmering on the stove, the dishes were all set, the beers in the fridge, and Eliot, showered and beard trimmed was sitting on Sterling's bed playing his guitar. It was strange to think it was now their bed, but it was true. He didn't care if they went all the way at this point, but he was glad to share the bed with another person whom he felt so strongly about. His love had only magnified since he arrived in L.A. and it scared him. He was so vulnerable, and the last time he did this…it was Aimee. Only Kaye Lynn could reopen his closed off heart. She thawed his frozen heart, making him feel again. It hit him, yes, he loved Aimee, and he loved Kaye Lynn. He wasn't 'gay' but rather, 'Bi-sexual' and with that, realization dawned on him. He never thought of it that way and he finally understood why he didn't like the term 'being gay' directed at him. That wasn't who he was. He made a conscious choice and this was the person he _decided _to become. He wasn't born this way, he wasn't forced into this lifestyle. He wasn't a slave to anyone or anything. This was simply the path that made him the happiest.

With that knowledge, Eliot began strumming on his guitar and singing…

_Can I cut in on a dance?  
You ain't gonna find what you're lookin' for  
In that little Mexican  
You can't mix your tears  
With those from an agave plant  
You see I've danced with him myself  
And he's never been a friend_

You go believin' in your Lancelot  
Well it's all in vain  
And you're chasin' picket fences,  
There's always hell to pay  
I met many a girl in here  
With the same story line  
Them boys on those white horses  
Don't know how to ride

But I got a paint outside with enough giddyup  
To be free  
I got a faint smell of cheap perfume  
And a hint of gasoline  
See I'm a different kind of knight  
You're gonna find your fairy tales are lies  
I don't have a white horse  
But you can come along for the ride

She said "I'm tired of living life in a romance book  
I think chivalry's dead  
And I ain't gonna look  
For them roundtable boys on the white horse  
That can't get the story right."

I said "as luck would have it  
I was tossed by the throne  
I let my merry hair down  
Some years ago  
And I traded my coat of arms  
For a guitar and some broken yellow lines."

But I got a paint outside with enough giddyup  
To be free  
I got a faint smell of cheap perfume  
And a hint of gasoline  
See I'm a different kind of knight  
You're gonna find your fairy tales are lies  
I don't have a white horse  
But you can come along for the ride

She kinda shifted in her seat a little bit  
The thought of every eye on her bee-stung lips  
And she raised that glass and the lime  
And she kissed him goodbye

She said "promise me you'll take it slow  
And swear no talk of tomorrow  
And when you feel me tighten around you  
You can let the hammer down."

As the music played through the house (the bedroom door open), James entered about to call to his 'sweetheart.' Glad he didn't, he heard the music and was drawn to the voice. He couldn't get over Eliot's voice. It was so raw and full of passion and emotion, it could get even the strongest of men to cry…including himself and Eliot.

He stood at the doorway of his room as he watched his partner play out his heart and soul. It was a beautiful, but then it ended…too soon. "How was that?" Eliot asked more to himself (which was surprising that he didn't know Sterling was there watching).

"That was beautiful Darlin'," Sterling responded sweetly.

Eliot turned so fast, Sterling never saw him put the guitar down. A smirk appeared on the older man and he pulled a vase of flowers from behind his back. Stunned, Eliot just stood there, in all his manly beauty. He was in his perfectly fitted dark jeans, a black A-shirt peaking out of a half buttoned black dress shirt. He was decorated in his usual jewelry, but also some of his hair beads he liked to wear for special occasions. Both men stared at the other but James had a taunting smile, while Eliot held the expression of dumbfound. Finally, when he realized that Sterling was taunting him and making him feel like the female waiting for the man to come home from work, his signature glare appeared as he stalked over to Sterling and whispered, "Strike two."

"I couldn't help it after your text."

"To hell with you," Eliot responded obviously joking with his counterpart. "Anyways, you must be tired 'sweetheart' so I made ya dinner. Hope ya like it," his voice softened as he imitated the perfect housewife. Both men roared their laughter as they headed downstairs hand in hand.

At the bottom of the stairs, Eliot slipped behind Sterling and wrapped a tie around his eyes and led him to the table. Placing the flowers Sterling bought in the center of the round table, Eliot sat James at his seat. "You gotta wait a sec."

Taking a deep breath to smell the heavenly food, Sterling let out a soft moan, "Fine, I'll wait."

Eliot placed the chicken alfredo on the plate with the garlic bread and Greek salad before creating a plate for himself. He sat down, and before he let Sterling remove the tie from his eyes, he picked up the fork and wrapped some alfredo around it and rose it up to his partner's lips. "Open." Without hesitation or thinking, the older man obeyed the command. Taking the bite, that was served by his lover, his moan was louder than ever at the table. Eliot smiled and continued feeding Sterling, making all sorts of new noises escape from the owner of Interpol. When his plate was cleared, Eliot removed the tie from the other man, "Hope it was enjoyable."

"It sure as hell was," Sterling replied slightly embarrassed. Unable to contain himself, he moved from his seat and onto Eliot's lap, in a straddling position, "That was the hottest thing you've done yet."

With a smile, Eliot pulled Sterling in for yet another kiss. It seemed they never got enough of each other. They truly were in the honeymoon phase, but secretly, they both hoped this feeling would last forever. Before Eliot was ready for it to be over, Sterling pulled away, "You haven't even eaten yet."

Sighing, Eliot ran his fingers through his hair, "Fine, I'll eat, you…do what you do."

Sterling nodded and kissed Eliot's forehead, with a quick wink, he was off Eliot and heading to his shower.

-…-…-…-…

Eliot got all the dishes and food put away while Sterling was in the shower. He sure wasn't that hungry, so he ate fairly quickly and got everything cleaned up. He took the flowers from the table, and took a moment to smell them before walking upstairs and placing them on his bedside table. They were a very colorful assortment of flowers in a small vase. He knew it was a prank, but it was still very thoughtful. He lay on his side of the bed and allowed himself to drift off into the dream world. He rarely did such a thing, but so much was on his mind, he felt a strong need to just close his eyes and see where it took him.

He awoke to feeling another body straddling him, his heart jumped but before he could move, he felt silky lips against his neck moving in rhythmic motions, while the other pair of hands was holding down Eliot's. He let out a silent moan as his eyes slowly opened. He looked up and at Sterling's body over his. The only thing covering the older man was the towel he used to dry himself. His still wet hair was dripping down to Eliot's neck and his shoulder. As Sterling continued kissing up on Eliot's already prominent hickey, his lips began to lower against Eliot's making the younger man moan all the more, and barely able to contain himself. He pushed against Sterling's hands, freeing his own hands and moving them down to the older man's hips, guiding them at a pace that pleased them both.

It was only a matter of minutes before both men were completely out of breath. Sweat began to appear on their bodies as the continued exploring each other. Before things got out of hand, Eliot moved his hands over to Sterling's face and made him look into the Hitter's eyes. "Are we really gonna do this? Do ya want to?"

Sterling's eyebrow rose so perfectly, "Does it look like I'm backing down?"

Sighing, Eliot began again, "How're we gonna do this…ya know…it's a little different since we're both men."

Smiling slightly, Sterling realized the other man was nervous. He was beginning to act like a high school girl about to lose her virginity. Understanding the nervousness, the head of Interpol nodded and in an instant flipped Eliot over, switching their positions so Eliot was on top. "Does this feel a little more _natural_?"

Blushing, Eliot realized what Sterling was doing. He was letting go of the power, of the control. He was doing this willingly. The Hitter couldn't understand why Sterling would do it without a fight, but he appreciated the gesture, "It sure does," Eliot responded quietly. A relieved expression filled Sterling's face, making it seem to glow a little and a smile appeared. It was a tender one, and as he turned to look at Eliot's nightstand, he saw the flowers, almost making him cry. Tears flooded his eyes, but none escaped as he pulled Eliot into a searing kiss. When they were both separated for air, Sterling leaned forward and opened the drawer from his nightstand and pulled out a little bottle. Immediately, all lights were out except for the lamp on the nightstand, as the two began to explore each other just a little more…

_I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies, something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen and all those sad goodbyes_

I'm never gonna dance again  
Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I'd been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you

Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
And there's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find

I'm never gonna dance again  
Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I'd been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you

Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose the crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say

We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But now who's gonna dance with me?  
Please stay

I'm never gonna dance again  
Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I'd been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you 

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it a lot! I enjoyed writing it and look forward to your reviews! So, the songs: "A Different Kind of Knight" by Christian Kane, and "Careless Whisper" by Seether. **

**Let me know what you think! :) I loved writing this chapter! There will be a few more, but then I will have this story completed…and I'll be off to completing my others. **


	7. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Kind of Knight

**A/N: I guess maybe a year is early when it comes to updates…actually, probably not! I apologize greatly! I am so bad about keeping updated, but I do love writing this story and I love getting all the feedback that I get! **** Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this story (and others)! You guys are the BEST! Here's to another fun story! Hope you enjoy! **

Something Unexpected Chapter 7:

**An Unexpected Kind of Knight**

Sun shone through the blinds making Eliot roll over to cover his face with the pillow. Once he covered his face, something clicked: he was still sleeping! He sat up from the bed and looked at the clock and realized he'd slept for nearly six hours! This only occurred when he was severely injured…and even then, that was rare. His usual sleep habits, if he slept at all, was 90 minutes…no more. It was 8:00 in the morning and he really felt energized; such a strange feeling.

James shifted in the bed, trying to cuddle up to Eliot. Not feeling the body, he groggily opened his eyes, "Hey, you ok?"

"Uh, yeah…just surprised."

"Why?

"I slept six hours. Never do that unless I'm hurtin' bad."

Sterling sat up and pulled Eliot into a hug. "You're changing…maybe learning to trust?"

"Maybe," the ex-Hitter stated a little hesitantly. He ran both hands through his hair trying to wrap his mind around that thought. Immediately, images from the night before flooded his mind. Blushing, he turned to face his significant other, "What 'bout you. You ok?"

Flashing a roguish smile, Sterling replied, "Are you kidding me? Last night was the best night I've ever had."

Feeling relief flush through him, Eliot sighed and let himself fall back to the bed. At that moment, Sterling laughed as he moved his position to straddle Eliot's waist and smiled brightly, "Round 2?"

"It'd be more like a round 4," Eliot informed his lover with his own smile.

Blushing, Sterling smiled, "How 'bout round 4 then?"

"Sounds good to me," Eliot responded with his perfect gravelly voice making Sterling smile even wider.

-…-…-…-…-…-…

"Ok, ok, I need a shower," Sterling stated as he sat up. "I need to get to work."

Smiling mischievously, Eliot stood and with a blanket around his waist and stopped in front of Sterling, "Shower, huh?"

Gulping slowly, Sterling nodded slightly defensive. He wasn't sure what Eliot was planning…even if he had an idea, he would have been wrong. Before he could blink, Eliot picked him up bride style with another blanket around him and carried his partner to the bathroom. Sterling was flushed by the time Eliot set him down on the cold tile floor and shook his head.

"You are a nut, you know that?"

"Oh, I sure do…especially since I'm dating you. Still, I'm not ready for you to get ready for work." With a wink, Eliot removed the blanket covering himself and turned the shower on, letting the water heat up to a steamy temperature. Once it was the right temperature, Eliot stepped in and began pulling Sterling towards him, helping the older man remove the blanket that was covering his waist.

Sterling entered the shower and watched dazed as the water ran down Eliot's still-fit body. The water traveled down the paths of his defined muscles. Starting its path down his shoulders, but some found their path down his back, others down his ripped arms and others traced the muscles of his chest and traveled down his abs, continuing down his legs. His eyes were closed as he let the water run over his entire body, his hair quickly soaked and sticking to his face.

Surprised how his body was reacting, Sterling closed the distance between himself and his lover and pulled the younger, tougher man into a hard kiss. The man's already perfect lips were still swollen from the kisses they shared this morning…making Sterling all the more happy. Eliot's hands traced Sterling's body and cupped his ass, pulling him closer so their bodies were together as one.

…

"Why have you been working so much?" Eliot asked trying out small talk as both men dried their own hair. "What must be going on at Interpol that keeps you in your office all the time?" 

Not wanting to answer, Sterling shook his head. "No real reason…it's just how I do things."

"So, there's no reason for you to go to work…but you're going anyway? Sounds like you're getting tired of me. If that's the case, just tell me. I'll go back home."

Realizing how Eliot took it, Sterling shook his head, anger coming rather than reason. "Do I act like I don't want you to be here? Have I said even once that you are taking too much space? No, I haven't. So how you come up with the idea that I don't want you around is stupid! Did you not realize all we've done this morning? You think I'd do all that if I didn't like you? Come on Eliot."

Getting attacked emotionally, Eliot shot back, "Well how else am I supposed to take 'no real reason'. If you have no reason to be at work, then why go? It's stupid that **you** go to work if you don't need to."

"It's not stupid because I get paid to go to work. I get paid to deal with idiots every day. I don't need that from you too. When I come home, I don't want to deal with an idiot, I just want to relax and unwind. I thought that was obvious! I thought that's what we were doing."

"God, just forget it James, alright? I'm not gonna be doing this now. You can do whatever the hell you want, I can really care less right now." Eliot grabbed his towel and exited the bathroom leaving Sterling irritated and annoyed. Finishing getting ready, he grabbed his briefcase and exited the house not saying another word to Eliot.

_How could he be such an ass! We were having such a good time this morning! Does he really think I'm not interested in him being around?! I'm doing all this work because I WANT to be with him! Why else would I work to making another branch over in Louisiana?!"_ The older man drove to Interpol like a crazy madman. He was so irritated that when he entered the building, everyone scattered. Not realizing that, he marched straight up to his room ordering his secretary to get him a cup of black coffee.

-…-…-…-…-…-…

Eliot started lifting weights in the gym, trying to get his mind off the argument. It didn't make sense to go to work unless he needed to be there. Eliot never went to work unless there were things to do…but then again, in his environment, he wasn't corporate. He didn't just sit around moving paper from one side of the desk to the other. He interacted with people. He was sure Sterling did very important things at work, but seeing as the man hasn't asked the team for any sort of help, Eliot figured there was nothing left for the man to do…making it pointless to go to work. Then again, Sterling had a point: he goes to work to get paid. He lives very upscale and would need a very good income to maintain his image and lifestyle. Thinking through everything, he realized he was just being stupid. Still, he hated how Sterling made him feel: inferior.

He poured himself into his routine and tried not to think. It didn't work. With each move, his mind went to how the two men spent their morning, first in bed and then in the shower. Almost needing relief just from thinking about it, Eliot groaned impatiently. Why did they both have to have hot tempers? It didn't make arguments go smoother or go away. They had to resolve the issues.

"So, whatcha gonna do now?"

Eliot spun around grabbing the person's neck and pushing them against the wall without thinking. However, when his thought process caught up with him, he jumped back apologizing quickly, "Parker, what the HELL are you doing? You could get killed sneaking around here like that!"

"Sorry, I just saw you moping around and wanted to know what's up."

"How long have you known me? You know I'm unstable and if you sneak up on me, damage will be done. You're PREGNANT! You can't go around sneaking around!"

"My bad, it didn't say that in the pregnancy rule book," she pouted.

Hating to see her all teary eyed, Eliot switched gears, "Look Parker, I'm sorry. It's just been insane. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice you."

"No worries. So, as for my _original_ question: what are you gonna do now? You've made the man upset, and you're upset…but you don't wanna be upset because you wanna have some grown-up time with him tonight."

Her sly smirk tipped Eliot over once again. "Are you serious right now? _Grown-up time_? Can you be any more immature or childish right now?

"Hahahaha," her laugh echoed in the room. "You know I could be much worse…but," her voice changed to a seductive voice, "I could also…be more…mature if you'd like."

"Shut up, Parker!" Eliot was stunned. "What the he-why are you-God…why do you do this to me? Can't you just be _normal_ for one moment?"

"Normal is just a setting on the dryer," she stated with a normal voice. "Still, you're so avoiding the question."

"What do you care? I don't get involved when you and Hardison"

"Alec"

"Whatever. I don't get involved in your feuds. So, just stay out of mine."

"Are you PMS-ing? Sophie says people get super upset and moody _that time_ of the month."

"Parker… Only. Females. PMS." Eliot stated slowly as he began rubbing his temples.

"Oh, I see. She never clarified that."

"Good God woman! Don't you know anything?!"

"Yes. I know you need to make up with Evil Nate if you want him to get back in bed with you tonight. I suggest….ummmm…writing and preparing a song!"

"Writing and preparing a song, really?"

"Sure, you have a sexy voice. He'll fall for you right there!"

"And what do you suggest I sing, hmm? 'I'm sorry I made you cry?' What?"

"I don't know. Sing him an _adult_ song. Make a performance out of it. Alec likes me to dance for him…makes him happy."

"Parker! I don't want to hear that. Look, I'll take care of it. You…you just do what you do."

"Okedoke!" with that, Parker grabbed her rope and jumped out of the window of the apartment without any warning. Eliot face-palmed, but realized he couldn't do much. So he just let Parker do her thing and found his way up to the room to grab his guitar. He spent a few hours working on lyrics and not being able to come up with anything that didn't sound cheesy or 'over the top.' He didn't want to make a habit of having to apologize first. He wanted to just apologize and just be done with it. There were several crumbled up pages in his trash can as he was sitting cross-legged on the bed trying to come up with something. Deciding to give himself a break, he looked at the time and decided dinner was a better first option. Song was a good idea, but if there was no dinner, that would just add the irritation to Sterling. He didn't need to lose any more points from his lover. He set to work on his signature spaghetti. He made the sauce with the fresh vegetables (as fresh as one could buy around the city) and other vegetables. He began searing the chicken as he prepared his salad with fresh mozzarella and large tomato slices. After about an hour, the table was set, the food finishing up and Eliot sitting on a barstool working on the song again. He began strumming his guitar and just let the words come out. Seemed like this was the best way and wished he had started out this way.

He hummed and made a few strums on his guitar before he heard the doorknob move. He fought all his muscles which wanted him to jump out of his seat and swing the door open. Instead, he ran his fingers through his hair before continuing to play with his guitar. Slowly, the door opened and he heard the drop of a briefcase. _Mmh, James is home…yes, home with me._ No matter if they had an argument, Eliot still felt like home was when they were together.

"Mmh, smells amazing!" Sterling spoke, completely forgetting his anger at the moment.

"Ready to eat?"

"Am I ever not ready?" Sterling replied with a smile as he removed his coat and hung it in the coat closet. Kicking his shoes off he finally noticed Eliot's guitar against the barstool as Eliot took his place by the stove, getting all the food prepared to be set on the table.

The two ate in near silence, not mentioning anything about work or what went on in the house. They remembered the argument and couldn't seem to really move past it. They tried talking, Eliot tried starting the conversation, but it felt forced and neither knew what to do to change that. "Well, I'll get the dishes if you want to get washed up," Eliot spoke up as he began gathering the dishes.

"That's not fair to you, that isn't how we set it up. The cook doesn't have to clean."

"I'll be fine. I can handle a little clean up."

Becoming stiff, Sterling stood, "Well, if you think that's best, I guess I'll get washed up. Thanks."

Without so much as a word, Eliot turned and set to work on putting away the leftovers and cleaning the kitchen. Eliot didn't look towards Sterling until the older man was already walking away. Sighing heavily, Eliot dropped his head and leaned against the counter. "I can't do this," he muttered silently, "I don't know how."

-…-…-…-…-…-…

Sterling just got out of the shower and began drying off as he began to sing one of his favorites. He rubbed a small towel over his hair as his other towel rested against his waist, letting the water he didn't wipe from his chest slide down slowly. He didn't notice Eliot coming up after cleaning the kitchen, but Eliot sure noticed him. He looked like a model in Eliot's eyes, still fit and toned, but what really caught the ex-hitter was the song…

_They say that love is hard to find  
I sure found it hard to find mine  
Though love walked right up to my face  
She said you can only love  
what you'd die for baby_

Shed a little light so I can find you  
Don't let darkness hide you from my face  
Shed a little light so I can find you  
I'd surely die for your embrace

They say the second love reveals  
Trouble is hot on its heals  
Then love walked right up  
and stood by my side  
And said if it's love or death baby,  
no need to decide

Shed a little light so I can find you  
Don't let darkness hide you from my face  
Shed a little light so I can find you  
I'd surely die for your embrace

Shed a little light so I can find you  
Don't let darkness hide you from my face  
I've got a light that is sure to find you  
But it might just blind you before that baby

Eliot listened to the entire song before slipping to the shower in the gym. Closing his eyes, he let the hot water run over his body. He couldn't help but feel frustration and need all at the same time. He slammed his hand against the wall, not hard enough to break anything, but hard enough to startle James upstairs. Immediately, James went to his office and turned on his camera to see Eliot's soaking body. He held in a moan as the water dripped down the younger man. It was heart-wrenching to see Eliot so frustrated. He could also see Eliot's need. Taking a deep breath, Eliot lowered his hand onto his length, moving his hand up and down, slow at first. His body began to shake as his hand began to move like a pro; he knew exactly what his body needed, knew how his body reacted. Sterling moaned, unable to contain himself. Eliot looked so hot in the shower, and all James could think about was getting down there and taking Eliot in his mouth.

Sterling turned off the camera as it was too much for him. He went to his bedroom and lay on the bed thinking of all that took place just the night before. How did they get to this point so fast? It didn't even make sense. He decided he wouldn't bother Eliot and would let the younger man take out his frustration in whatever way was necessary. He was going to give Eliot the privacy he needed.

-…-…-…-…-…-…

The alarm clock went off shaking James from his dreams. He turned over in his bed to get the alarm but felt that his shift in the soft bed moved someone else's body against his. Still half asleep, he rubbed his eyes and saw his lover's very naked body lying beside him. Eliot's hair thrown over his own face as a soft moan escaped his lips. Sterling fumbled to turn off the alarm before Eliot could wake up, however, just as he reached over Eliot, and turned off the alarm, he heard the moan that could make him hard in a second. Holding back his own moan, Sterling looked down to see Eliot smiling up at him. Without giving Sterling a moment to move, Eliot moved his hand behind Sterling's neck and pulled him down to a deep kiss full of need and passion, growling as he pulled Sterling's bottom lip into his mouth, letting his teeth nibble gently.

With a moan of his own, Sterling pushed himself into Eliot, moving so that he could straddle the younger man. His hands moved down Eliot's body and his nails scratched their way across his lover's chest. The red marks left behind became a testament of who belonged to whom. And so the morning continued…full of lust and passion, the two forgave each other.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_[Chorus:]__  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

_[Chorus]___

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you. 

**A/N:**

**So, yeah, I got to say I am the WORSE at updates, but I truly do apologize! Life has been so hectic that I haven't been able to sit down and complete this chapter for quite some time. I have started, stopped, started, stopped so many times! This week, I finally decided to take the time to finish this off and I hope it was worth it! The two songs were: shed a little light and bless the broken road! I hope you enjoyed this! (Also, I gained inspiration as I have made myself take time to unwind by watching the Leverage series starting from the beginning! **


End file.
